Volando sobre la tormenta
by profeta escarlata
Summary: SPOILER después del príncipe mestizo. La batalla final a empezado, Hermione esta luchando por ayudar a sus amigos mientras que Severus se encuentra bajo la maldicion imperius, atacando el castillo y con Harry intentando matarlo.
1. Chapter 1

La nobleza de la serpiente

SPOILER DE EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO

Historia SSHG

Capitulo 1

En las afueras de un pequeño pueblo muggle se oyen pasos apresurados, entre los que encabezan un pequeño grupo de encapuchados se encuentra un hombre de aspecto sombrío y con las ropas manchadas en sangre, su sangre, dirige una mirada dura al resto de los mortìfagos que lo acompañan

¨ Desaparezcan ¨ En el acto las figuras se esfuman en la fría noche.

Fue una tarea difícil, una que no pensaba volver a hacer cuando dejo a los mortifagos la primera vez, pero asesinar era un don de familia, sin remordimientos, sin culpa, sin dolor, que razón tenia su abuelo al decir que el era la deshonra de la familia Snape, no solo por ser un sangre sucia sino que mas aun era traicionado por sus sentimientos.

Una triste sonrisa se le forma en los labios, antes de recordar que debe curarse las heridas que el maldito hipogrifo le causo en el hombro. La oscuridad lo rodea al desactivar las maldiciones de su refugio temporal.

La imagen de una chica rubia, sonrosada, mirándole directamente a los ojos lo asalta de improviso.

¨ lo he vuelto a hacer… he arruinado mi vida ¨

Con todo su pesar se tira en el cómodo sofá, mirando directamente al fuego de la chimenea, con la mirada desenfocada, llamando a algo que murió en el hace tiempo, que el mismo enterró.

¨ Si ellos no me hubieran conocido seguirían aquí, vivos ¨

Conjuro en el acto un vaso de whisky de fuego y lo bebió de un solo golpe , apagando sus penas momentáneamente, después de todo seria una noche larga, mas aun que el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos y su amigo, había muerto esa tarde en sus manos.

La chimenea resplandeció en llamas verdes, anunciando la llegada de una invitada no deseada. Narcisa Malfloy salía lívida de la chimenea, con gesto preocupado.

¨ Severus, donde tienen a Draco, no lo han traído a casa aun ¨

¨El castigo fue leve, talvez este llegando ahora, pero dudo que pueda pararse por si mismo ¨

Diciendo esto le entrega una pequeña botella a ella, que con lagrimas en los ojos se dirige nuevamente a la chimenea y desaparece entre un ¨gracias¨ ahogado.

Severus Snape nunca se sintió tan orgulloso de ser un experto escondiendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos, que por el momento podían engañar incluso a sus mayores enemigos. Pero ahora , solo en esa casa, destruiría todo a su alcance antes de poder intentar dormir ...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Uno entre sombras

Historia SSHG

Oclumancia es el conocimiento máximo al que se llega sacrificando emociones y sentimientos, no muchos magos se aventuran en dominar esta rama de alto nivel mágico, se necesita un gran maestro para sentar las bases de lo que un día llegara a ser una defensa perfecta, capaz de engañar a los mas peligrosos enemigos y aliados, pero el precio para Severus Snape siempre fue muy alto.

¨ Severus da un paso al frente ¨ la orden del lord es obedecida en el acto, mas le vale que así sea.

¨ Mi lord ¨

¨ Lucius Malfloy a traído un asunto interesante a mis manos, según entiendo, a capturado a la nueva adquisición de la inútil orden de Dumbledore, una conocida tuya supone ¨

Entran en el circulo de luz dos mortîfagos cargando a un bulto ensangrentado, donde se distinguen rasgos inconfundibles de los recuerdos de snape. Las señales de tortura son evidentes a sus ojos y por un momento la recién llegada alcanza a capturar su mirada.

¨ Mi lord, una vieja molestia en otros tiempos, nada de importancia ¨ se maldice interiormente y de paso a lucius.

¨ Entonces te ordeno que te encargues de ella, para que recuerde que no debió de haber traicionado a los de su estirpe ¨ dirigiéndose a el con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Los nudillos de snape sostienen fuertemente su varita, sabiendo que de no hacerlo su suerte puede ser mil veces peor, intentando olvidar que el se a asegurado de esto, que sus pociones tienen efectos atroces para los prisioneros, hasta ahora simples materiales a su disposición.

La mira por ultima vez, miles de pensamientos llegan a su mente, miles de imágenes de lo que pudieron vivir juntos de no ser tan estupido, de poder tener el control de su propia vida, de no estar marcado por el odio.

Entre su confusión ella le dirige la mirada una ultima vez , viendo su duda y miedo, sintiendo como la punta de la varita apunta a ella, sintiendo su voz ahogada, susurra para si misma como despedida.

¨ Pero yo siempre te amare ¨

El tiempo se detiene por un segundo, esto lo toma por sorpresa pero ya nada puede hacer.

¨ Avada Kedabra ¨ el rayo de luz verdoso sale de la punta de su varita como incontables veces antes, pero es la primera vez que severus snape desvía la mirada al impacto.

En la penumbra de su habitación se despierta sobresaltado, reconociendo de inmediato una pesadilla familiar, que lo a acompañado hace incontables años, pensando que el día ya debe estar avanzado se sobrepone a su realidad, rodeado de escombros que alguna vez fueron los pocos muebles, mas maldito hoy que ayer, al menos mas que hace tiempo. Que hace seis largos años, cuando un leve destello de luz logro colarse en su mundo, que para conservarlo la mantendría alejada a como diera lugar, que de ser preciso la despreciaría, seria mas que cruel, no permitiría que acabara como ella, no, ella tenia la posibilidad de llegar a ser verdaderamente feliz, y entonces el podría morir con un pecado menos, solo pero al fin en paz.

----------------------------

Cerca de un gran acantilado un grupo de mortifagos avanza apuntando la varita a la orilla del mismo, a la nada. Invocando la marca tenebrosa ahora sin ningún temor.

¨ Morsmordre ¨

Al instante se forma una espesa bruma que no hace posible distinguir el fondo. El líder del grupo, un hombre desaliñado de cabello gris y delgado se apresura a la orilla, siendo transportado inmediatamente a las afueras de una enorme fortaleza.

Sintiéndose en casa lanza un poderoso aullido anunciando su llegada y la de los mortifagos que lo acompañan.

Acto seguido aparece cola gusano escoltándolos como los héroes de guerra que son, no habrá freno esta noche, podrán compartir la mesa con el lord como iguales. Todo por ellos capaces de llegar a una saña increíble.

La guarida de los mortifagos esta en plena celebración de la derrota de dumbledore y de la burla de las defensas ¨ impenetrables ¨ de hogwarts,

¨ Snape hizo un gran trabajo, nunca pensé que una de las gracias de ese viejo chiflado fuera morir tan fácilmente ¨ Fenrir mira sonriente y burlón a la silla a un lado del lord, donde Snape mortalmente serio acaba de tomar su copa.

¨ Un brindis por Severus, por tener la sangre fría y el coraje cuando otros escondían el rabo entre las patas ¨ dice esto en tono de burla viendo a draco.

Lord Voldemort dirige una mirada cínica al rincón donde se esconde el rubio, que baja la mirada rápidamente.

¨ Toda la diversión que mis mortifagos requieran la tendrán, pronto acabaremos con lo que queda de la orden, sin dumbeldore no son mas que un puñado de inútiles ¨

Snape esta seguro que ese maldito licántropo esta celoso y se intenta ensañar con el, después de todo no deja de ser solo un sirviente ¨ útil ¨ por el momento para el señor oscuro, el se encargara de que deje de ser así pronto, todo a su tiempo, sin prisas, siempre es bueno tener material reservado para investigar nuevas formas de tortura.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sin vuelta atrás

Esa mañana en Londres se levanto con hambre, que su humana no estuviera despierta anunciaba tener que ayunar , eso o buscar a la comida de emergencia que había ocultado hábilmente en el ático, lo cual no lo emocionaba mucho ya que pronto seria tío de dos tiernos ratoncitos y no esta bien visto que te comas a sus padres y los dejes huérfanos.

Viéndose acorralado tubo que recurrir a lo que mas odiaba de su condición de gato, trepo hábilmente a los pies de la cama de su humana, puso su cara mas lastimera y la despertó hábilmente

¨ Miauuu ¨.

Un maullido lastimero fue emitido por una bola de pelos naranja a los pies de su cama, recordándole quien era el amo de su cuarto por la mañana Hermione Granger se dispuso a bajar a la cocina bostezando largamente. Subiendo al cabo de 15 minutos de mal humor al ver la cara que le puso el gato cuando destapo la comida enlatada.

¨ Crookshanks debería ser mas agradecido ¨

Tomando una ducha rápidamente para bajar a desayunar recordó de pronto que no llevaba la varita, pero para que la necesitaba una chica muggle vino rápidamente a su mente. Llegándole de golpe la imagen de un reciente funeral.

¨ Creo que la deje en mi cama ¨

Nadie había olvidado en el mundo mágico el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore por un grupo de mortîfagos, ni como la traición se había dado al interior del colegio, heridas como esas no sanan nunca.

Totalmente despierta oye como su madre se encuentra abajo preparando el desayuno, a lo que apura para ayudarla en lo que baja su padre.

Un ¨ Buenos días ¨ desde la escalera es correspondido por la sonrisa de su madre diciendo que pase a sentarse en la mesa. Antes de llegar incluso a la silla un fuerte sonido se oye de pronto anunciando la llegada de algo, a lo que ella responde echando mano a la varita en la bolsa de su vaquero, lista para responder a la posible amenaza.

De golpe tres figuras encapuchadas que ella reconoce como mortìfagos aparecen en el comedor de la habitación, su madre tira la jarra que acababa de tomar, mientras su padre baja las escaleras de dos en dos gritando.

Viendo que no serán capaces de controlar la situación, los tres levantan sus varitas ignorando a una Hermione que tiembla levemente, rogando que los aurores lleguen pronto y que sus padres se mantengan lo suficientemente lejos.

Al ver que se disponen a atacar a sus padres les hace frente a estos, rogando que su hechizo escudo dure lo suficiente.

Tres maldiciones diferentes se dirigen a ella, logrando desviar dos que se impactan en la cocina y en un muro de la casa, pero el impacto levanta una cortina de polvo muy denso que no le permite esquivar la tercera.

¨ Desmaius ¨ da de lleno en ella, cayendo al piso lentamente.

¨ Hemos venido por ti ¨ es lo único que logra entender entre la risa de los que se dirigen a ella.

Lentamente los ¨ invitados ¨ se acercan a ella, murmurando que la misión a sido un éxito.

¨ Que hacemos con los muggles ¨ dos figuras se empiezan a levantar lentamente de los escombros de lo que anteriormente era la residencia Granger.

¨ Las ordenes son simples, solo levar a la amiguita sangre sucia de Potter¨ dicho esto empiezan a levantar las varitas cuando un grito llega de afuera.

¨¡¡ Señor, la orden esta aquí¡¡¨ maldiciendo por lo bajo toma por un brazo a la chica inconsciente y desaparecen rápidamente del lugar. Dejando a la orden encargarse de la seguridad de los Granger y explicarles la situación, Alastor Moody inspecciona el lugar de la batalla, viendo los destrozos causados por los dos hechizos fallidos.

¨ Que rayos pasa aquí, solo eran dos experlliarmus, desde cuando los mortifagos se preocupan de la seguridad de las victimas ¨ con esto en mente se aleja a paso rápido en dirección del cuartel, donde esta lo que queda de la orden reunida. Con la mente entrenada por experiencia propia para cada situación, solo se le ocurren pocas posibilidades y ninguna alentadora del destino de la chica.

¨ Tal vez hay que preparar a sus padres para lo peor ¨


	4. Chapter 4

Hay algunos puntos que aclarar sobre el autor:

Soy hombre.

Nunca dije que fuera lo contrario(es que soy nuevo en esto)

Me encanta la pareja que forman esos dos

He leído casi todo lo que hay de ellos (mis ojeras lo demuestran)

La historia esta planeada ya , solo queda echarle ganas publicando

Esta es mi primera vez(es que no entendía como subir las historias)

Lara Malfloy-lynn, galilea, gracias por sus lechuzas, no se preocupen esta historia la tengo planeada actualizar de 1 a 2 veces por semana (disculpen si los capítulos son cortos, los hago entre clases) ha, también e leído sus fics, agradecería que me dieran su opinión .

Capitulo 3

Amantes de la Noche

Una taberna en Londres, 3 de la madrugada, el lugar se encuentra semidesierto, uno squib ebrio sentado en la barra y alguno que otro elfo haciendo la limpieza del lugar, apartado de todo, oculto por su larga capa de viaje se encuentra Severus Snape, que se impacienta por la impuntualidad del contacto, citarlo a el bajo amenazas de revelar su ubicación al ministerio o la orden, deben de darle a entender que no esta jugando.

Aparte de diversiones extra claro.

¨ Si todos sus sirvientes son así de cobardes esto será fácil ¨ piensa divertido de las tonterías que llega a ser capaz fenrir, haciendo planes a la espalda del señor oscuro no es buena forma de probar su lealtad. Al bar entra una figura enguantada en una sencilla ropa de viaje, sudando y mas nervioso de lo que debería estar.

¨ Señor, como lo prometí ¨ el licántropo le pasa un rollo del pergamino que detalla lo que a pasado en los días sucesivos de la llegada de su amo.

¨ Así que planea obtener la profecía completa, menuda estupidez, el viejo se llevo todo eso a la tumba ¨ dicho esto agita la varita bajo la mesa

¨ Acònito Suppressum¨ de golpe un agudo dolor en el cuerpo del lobo se detiene indicándole que el potente veneno, la lupàira, se esta disipando, cayendo pesadamente en la silla contigua, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Snape lo mira en forma burlona.

¨ Pero no te sientas tan aliviado, si la información o tu boca resultan peligrosas me encargare de terminar lo que mi poción no izo ¨ cuando se encuentra en las afueras del local cae en cuenta que algo que se le acaba de pasar desapercibido y mira el pergamino nuevamente.

¨ ¡Mierda¡¨ cierra fuertemente el pergamino en su mano, maldiciendo a Potter y a su estupido padre por haberlo hecho tan creído. Se da cuenta que ahora Fenrir va tras los amigos de este.

¨ Seguramente les contó algo ¨ con este pensamiento corriéndole por las venas se aparece en el lugar acordado con Draco, que lleva mas de media hora esperándolo en la fría calle.

¨ Draco, los planes de esta noche han cambiado ¨ a esto la mirada de Draco se torna confusa, según el esa noche empezaba su entrenamiento. Pero la mirada que le dirigía su maestro no aceptaba replicas.

¨ Me dirijo al castillo cerca del lago del norte. Tienes que llevar a todos los aurores que puedas en tres horas ¨

¨ P-Pero señor ¨

La mirada de Severus Snape se endurece de tal modo que Draco retrocede unos pasos.

¨ Hazlo ¨ se da la media vuelta y le dice que se apresure.

Acto seguido Snape desaparece, dejando a un Draco confundido, pensando que aun hay tiempo de regresar a dormir un poco, no le gustaría morir esa noche con tanto sueño.

------------------

Despierta lentamente, sabiendo de antemano que no esta en la cocina de su casa, ni en un lugar seguro, de lo que esta segura es que se encuentra en graves problemas porque aun esta viva, ¡ Merlín¡¿ y sus padres, intenta desesperadamente ponerse de pie, pero esta sujeta al muro con gruesas cadenas, y le llega la sensación de maldiciones a su alrededor que evitan que se aparezca.

Aunque el calabozo esta oscuro a ella llegan ruidos distantes, alguien esta cuidando la entrada. Desesperada intenta pensar en una forma de salir de hay, de llegar al exterior y aparecerse.

¨ Que estén bien, que no les hallan hecho nada ¨ las lágrimas llegan poco a poco a sus ojos, pero antes de sucumbir la puerta del calabozo se habré dejando paso a dos mortifagos, que la levantan rápidamente del suelo entre forcejeos e insultos se la llevan a rastras.

¨ Nunca pensé que una mocosa sangresucia fuera tan importante para el amo ¨

De entre las sombras una figura totalmente vestida de negro observa la escena, decide que es hora de actuar, lo importante es la chica, silenciosamente y entre la penumbra se desliza detrás de ellos, Hermione que esta siendo arrastrada parece ser la única que se da cuenta de esto, se ve una mano bajo la túnica que apunta a ambos lanzando una maldición.

¨ Levicorpus¨ es invocada sin mover los labios, la maldición hace que suelten a la chica cayendo esta al duro suelo del corredor, quedando ambos suspendidos inconscientes a metros del suelo.

Ella es levantada en hombros con presteza por el encapuchado, que no se preocupa ni levemente de retirar el ¨ Incarcero ¨ que la aprisiona con gruesas cuerdas, ignorando las protestas y los quejidos de esta.

Se apresuran por lo largo de un corredor, hasta lo que parece ser la puerta principal de la mansión, viendo a un enemigo haciendo guardia nuevamente lanza un hechizo en su contra.

Se oye un susurro debajo de la capa, en una voz que no alcanza a reconocer. Dejando a Hermione helada invoca una maldición imperdonable.

¨ Imperius ¨ la victima se queda quieta, mientras ambos cruzan frente a sus ojos, al llegar a la entrada del bosque se escuchan ruidos y gritos desde la mansión.

Hermione de espaldas alcanza a ver como el mortifago de la entrada les bloquea el paso a los demás, empezando una pelea que les de tiempo de escapar. Desde el bosque que se va quedando atrás ella ve que gente del ministerio empieza a aparecer, sirviendo de tapadera para su milagrosa huida.

¨ ¿Y la orden ?¨ pregunta con la voz entrecortada, a lo que su salvador no se digna a contestar. Empieza a oír pasos que los siguen rápidamente.

¨ Incendio ¨ es invocado en el bosque, esperando que las llamas y el humo les den alguna oportunidad.

¨ Mierda, voy retrasado ¨ se escucha el quejido desde debajo de la túnica, Hermione con los pelos erizados de la espalda se pregunta a quien han enviado para rescatarla, no le parecen las estrategias de la orden, ni de nadie en su sano juicio el usar al ministerio para cubrir su rescate, o invocar imperdonables, ¿y el primer encantamiento no lo había visto antes?

Antes de darse cuenta están en un tranquilo claro, lejos de la batalla al parecer.

¨ Finite Incantatem¨ es liberada de las cuerdas que la ataban, quedando en frente del encapuchado, que retrocede a la oscuridad del bosque.

¨ Ya puedes aparecerte, desde aquí no te seguirán ¨ a lo que ella le pregunta su nombre antes de hacerlo. Mientras se escuchan de nuevo pasos cercanos.

¨ ¡Largo ya ¡ ¨ grita volteando a ella que por un momento mira directamente a unos profundos ojos negros antes de desaparecer.

¨ Vaya Snape, no sabia que ahora eras el protector de los amigos de Potter ¨ se oye entre los matorrales mas cercanos, entrando en el claro un mago que no retira la vista de su enemigo, preparando lo que será una grandiosa venganza.

¨ Acércate de una vez Fenrir, escoria inutil, no tengo toda la noche ¨


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Pecados de guerra

Fenrir ensancha su sonrisa, que deja ver sus largos colmillos, sabe que esta atrapado, la única forma de escapar con vida del lord es llevándole la causa de la fuga de la chica, que descubrieran su lugar de reunión y de perder a la mayor parte de sus hombres en batalla con el ministerio, pero contra alguien así, va a necesitar mas que suerte.

Levanta al cielo nocturno su varita, dando una señal clara de su ubicación a los aurores, pero con lo inútiles que son les llevara algún tiempo llegar a ellos, si va hacerlo y salir con vida mejor que sea rápido, ya que Fenrir al venir aquí no piensa escapar sin su cabeza.

¨ Silencius ¨ se dirige directamente al lobo, demasiado lento a su gusto, que consigue esquivarla sin contraatacar, esperando un descuido de su parte, aun siendo que el propio Snape ha visto que es en extremo hábil en artes oscuras.

Fenrir invoca el maleficio ¨ Reducto ¨ que da en un árbol a un costado de Snape, provocando que estalle en trizas y sus escombros provoquen heridas leves en el mortífago.

Quitándose los escombros de encima lanza una de sus maldiciones mas útiles en dirección de la sombra entre la maleza.

¨ Sectusempra ¨ es apenas esquivada por Fenrir provocándole aturdimiento y graves cortes en el rostro, haciéndolo perder la varita. Desorientado hecha a correr en dirección contraria a donde se encuentra Snape. Antes de poder seguirlo se dispara un hechizo en dirección a el.

Una de las maldiciones mas débiles y tontas ¨ Minblewinble ¨ ataca a Snape por la espalda desde la espesura de los árboles, evitándola sin siquiera levantar la varita.

¨ Los aurores son mi señal ¨ se dispone a terminar rápidamente con ese parásito.

Ya con la certeza de que le sigue de cerca, esperando que el idiota pierda mas tiempo en los ataques y llegue confiado, Fenrir empieza a transformarse a su forma de hombre lobo, capaz de conservar la cordura al ser un animago.

Se detiene de golpe, lo siente, algo esta mal, de entre los árboles se oyen ruidos que no son humanos, una figura que peligrosamente lo observa, lentamente hasta casi poder saborear la sangre que le produjo la explosión.

El ataque es rápido pero certero, de entre el bosque aparece lanzando un zarpazo que da de lleno en su hombro derecho, haciendo que por el dolor pierda el equilibrio.

Fenrir se mueve como un animal salvaje, apenas siendo capas de seguirle el paso invoca el embrujo ¨ Zancadilla ¨ apuntando a sus piernas, causando que se tropiece, pero apenas consigue frenarlo ya que de un salto se interna entre el bosque nuevamente.

Con los ojos fijos en el, Fenrir animago se lanza contra el mago casi inconsciente tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre, dispuesto a destrozarlo, a lo cual Snape solo alcanza a bloquear su ataque sujetándolo con una mano del cuello , evitando así que su mordida le de el mismo destino maldito, no permitirá que esta burla de mortífago acabare así con el.

Desde el suelo, sintiendo la sangre correr, debilitándolo, con el aliento del lobo en su cuello, levanta la varita, logrando reunir la fuerza y el coraje para invocar una vez mas la maldición que lo a condenado en toda su vida, pero hoy es diferente, hoy pagara el precio gustoso.

¨ Avada Kedabra ¨ la luz verdosa toma por sorpresa al lobo, impactando de lleno en el, un ultimo aullido es soltado antes de caer al suelo, muerto.

Con una herida profunda en un hombro y costado, Severus Snape se levanta lentamente del suelo, a sus pies queda una figura llena de piel y pelo, colmillos y garras que van retrocediendo y un cuerpo que lentamente vuelve a su forma humana.

¨ No te preocupes, aun me harás un favor ¨ apunta la varita al cuerpo inerte del que una vez fue el lobo mas cruel, un cuento de terror para todo padre, y una maldición a los hijos de los que se oponían a el.

¨ Inferi ¨ un rayo de luz rojo se impacta en el cuerpo sin vida del licántropo, Fenrir en su forma de hombre lobo se levanta a voluntad de las ordenes de Snape.

¨ Ve allá y cae a la primera maldición ¨ El cuerpo de Fenrir aun transformado en lobo empieza un lento caminar en dirección de los pasos que se aproximan a ellos, llegando a ser una sombra visible para los aurores, que al ver aproximar a la bestia lo atacan con ¨ imperdonables ¨.

Cae muerto una vez mas en la noche, muerto esta vez a manos del ministerio, mientras ellos se entretienen celebrando la captura y exterminio del jefe de la orden, Snape se pierde entre las sombras, con una media sonrisa en la cara, recordando que tiene que curar sus heridas, se aleja, apareciendo lejos de su alcance.

Aparece en su refugio, Draco que parece estar contemplando el crepitar del fuego en su cómodo sillón, esta semidormido, el rubio al verlo llegar corre a el para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

Apartándose su largo cabello que cae enfrente de el, Severus piensa con diversión que es la primera vez que le debe una a un Malfloy.

¨ Buen trabajo, lo menos que podía esperar de mi aprendiz ¨ a esto los ojos de Draco se ensanchan enormemente.

¨ Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento, por ahorra ve por el inútil del elfo domestico, que tendrá trabajo que hacer toda la noche con estas heridas ¨

Dicho esto se tumba pesadamente en el sillón, conjurando un vaso de whiski de fuego, que sostiene a contraluz con las llamas de la chimenea. Y empieza a murmurar para si mismo, antes de caer inconsciente.

¨ Será una temporada, pero tendrás una oportunidad única, la de sobrevivir a esta guerra ¨


	6. Chapter 6

Antes del capitulo quiero dar las gracias a todas las chicas que han dado saludos y opinión acerca de esta historia, el argumento a comparación de lo que tenia contemplado a seguido su propio curso, empiezo a pensar que es cosa de magia. Si tienen dudas de alguna parte de la historia ….. pues que lastima porque ni yo mismo se a veces que esta pasando con ellos.

Un sincero agradecimiento a cada una de sus lechuzas.

Capitulo 6

Un futuro lejano

De noche se ve a lo lejos, entre las copas altas de los árboles, cerca de la cabaña en la que se recupera un herido Severus Snape llamas aladas de color carmesí danzando arriba de ella, acercándose poco a poco a la entrada, atraviesan a la cabaña ningún tipo de ruido para posarse cerca de el, una mirada llena de alegría es dirigida por la criatura.

Esta vivo, aun no es tarde, en un estallido de luz desaparecen dando paso a la figura de una chica no mayor de 20 años, que se acerca lentamente a la cama donde Severus se mueve entre pesadillas, sudando, con alta fiebre, resultado de la batalla que hace poco.

Lentamente, muy lentamente en verdad posa su cuerpo cerca de el y con la mirada perdida entre recuerdos, lo acerca a ella sin llegar a despertarlo, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenan nuevamente de lagrimas por el hombre que sufre en sueños, en completa soledad, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez son lagrimas de felicidad.

Pensando en esto se queda dormida a su lado, dando tranquilidad a sus sueños, nada perturba este momento, en que dos amates separados por el tiempo se reencuentran, prometiendo sin palabras no volver a separarse jamás.

Mientras duerme a su lado, entre sus ropas se ve un destello dorado, el de una larga y fina cadena de oro que cuelga de su cuello, portando en ella su pasado y futuro, uno que ha decidido ya.

----------------------

El frió aire de la madrugada da de lleno en su cara, despertándola completamente, levantando lentamente su mirada que se encuentra posada fijamente en el hombre causante de todos sus desvelos, no pudiendo creer la forma en que por fin lo ha vuelto a ver, retirando sus manos de las de el, deja al descubierto que no podrá vivir sin el de ahora en adelante, hasta que llegue la hora de conocerse finalmente, hasta que se reconozcan como iguales.

Mientras se aleja lentamente de su calor, piensa en lo que ha hecho, que no importa, a valido la pena, podrán ahora tener un futuro juntos, no permitirá que nadie lo aleje de ella, y lo protegerá. Con estos pensamientos es rodeada nuevamente por llamas carmesí, dejando ver un hermoso fénix en su lugar, desapareciendo nuevamente en un estallido de luz.

Animagos, los seres con habilidades únicas, fruto de grandes maestros que posen grandes secretos, la mayoría de ellos con terribles poderes que hacen temblar la tierra, desviar la corriente de los vientos y de enmudecer el trueno.

--------------------------

En otro lugar una chica aun mas joven acaba de regresar a su casa, con lagrimas en los ojos, que sinceramente la avergüenzan, Hermione escapo del abrazo de sus padres, que desde hacia media hora no la dejaban acercarse a la orden, ni a nadie para explicar como había llegado a salvo tras ser secuestrada.

Después del relato y las miradas que intercambiaban entre ellos, el hecho de que apenas se estuvieran enterando de la batalla del ministerio por seguir un traslador ilegal la desconcertó aun mas, nadie supo decirle quien la había ayudado a escapar, ni por que no la acompaño.

El profeta de ese día daba la noticia titular de la captura de gran cantidad de partidarios ¨ Del Que no debe ser nombrado ¨ y ejecución de Fenrir Greyback al intentar atacar a los miembros del ministerio y de la rápida reacción de estos. Después de un discurso de casi una hora del ministro de magia sobre la eficiencia de su dirección.

Pero nada de el, ningún reporte del mago que la ayudo. Nada es más desesperante que deberle la vida a alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

-----------------------

1 de septiembre

Tras volver a la escuela las cosas no mejoraron, estaba todo el día con la cabeza en las nubes, por fuera era como siempre, pero no podía apartarlo ni un segundo de sus pensamientos.

Al utilizar el pensadero, gracias a una sugerencia por parte de la Directora, era imposible distinguir la cara o la voz del extraño, como si este deseara que así fuera. No importo desde entonces que estuviera haciendo, el recuerdo de esa noche llegaba a ella insistentemente.

Llevaba la mitad del curso en esas condiciones, no podía seguir, la desesperación la orillo a buscar en conocimientos que siempre tacho de falsos e incoherentes, aunque de momento eran los únicos que le mostraban una respuesta a sus dudas. Los libros de adivinación de una verdadera vidente Cassandra Trelawney, en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Ella como muchos otros creía en que la magia esta destinada a ayudar a la magia, cuando un mago salva la vida a otro, entre ellos se forma un vinculo invisible, que esta destinado a atar la magia de ambos.

Hermione había empezado a descubrir que las tontas clases de adivinación no lo eran tanto, en todo lo que lleva del curso escolar a tenido sueños, algunos de una época muy distante y otros más recientes. La mayor parte de ellos se encuentran plagados de tristes escenas.

Aun no podía creer que fuera rescatada del castillo por un desconocido, algo le gritaba en su interior que no era totalmente cierto, sentía vértigo cada vez que recordaba la ligereza de su cuerpo en manos no tan extrañas.

¨ ¿Por que la orden no sabia nada de el o de quien era? ¨ es una pregunta que le a dado constantes dolores de cabeza, aun no entiende quien es capaz de hacer algo así por ella y no merecer ni siquiera un agradecimiento.

¨ Es verdad, ni siquiera pude darle las gracias ¨ esos pequeños remordimientos a la persona que le debía todo eran los que constantemente la molestaban a media clase.

-----------------

Siempre es de noche en sus sueños, frente a ella se encuentra el mago encapuchado, siempre oculto en las sombras como si estuviera atado a ellas, frente a ellos se encuentra una tumba que parece antigua. Todo es demasiado rápido, lo ve arrodillarse y depositar una sola rosa a los pies de la desconocida, supone que es mujer.

Las escenas giran en torno a ella, aun no entiende por que en su mundo es siempre de noche, siempre rodeada de esa oscuridad que le oprime el corazón, no entiende de donde viene esta tristeza, esta soledad.

A lo lejos escucha el llanto de un niño, pero esta tan oscuro, que es imposible consolarlo, antes de despertar ve como su salvador es rodeado por una docena de sombras que se deslizan lentamente.

Despierta sudando, agitada por esa última escena y preocupada por el destino de alguien que no conoce, pero que en sus sentimientos se ha ido colando lentamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, saludando a todas las chicas que se encuentran por hay, disculpen la tardanza, semana muy ocupada pero lo prometido es deuda, ya actualice la historia y espero alguna opinión, ya que estamos en esas estoy probando otra forma de narración para hacerla mas entendible.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana.

Capitulo 7

Secuelas del Amor

Hogwarts se alza a lo lejos imponente, los años que pasaría en el castillo son un amargo recuerdo de su realidad actual. Hasta el tercer curso no trataba con nadie que no fuera de su casa, Potter y lacayos no ayudaban en nada. Pero aprendió que nunca se debe bajar la guardia y a no confiarse jamás.

-------------------------------

Una chica rubia de ojos azules retira lentamente la silla al lado de el en clase de pociones, que no deja pasar desapercibida la mirada de enojo de un joven Snape.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-No.

La chica ahora si esta enojada, viéndolo fijamente lo reta con la mirada.

-Sino te has dado cuenta el tuyo es el único lugar libre en toda la clase.

Lo que percibe en esa mirada es una burla directa a esto, apenas puede reprimir el deseo de sacar la varita.

-Me gusta que sea así.

-No pienso quedarme la clase entera parada discutiendo contigo

Dicho esto pone sus cosas al lado de un muy molesto Snape, que no puede evitar pensar en que será un muy largo curso.

------------------------------

-Sigue revolviendo así la poción y estallara.

-No me digas como hacer las cosas

Se oye una tremenda explosión en el aula de pociones, de la cual todos los alumnos de tercer semestre salen del aula como pueden.

-----------------------------

-Gracias a ti nos estamos perdiendo el partido final entre nuestras casa.

-No te pierdes de mucho Snape, solo de la arrastriza que Ravenclaw le pondrá a las serpientes.

-Y además tenemos que limpiar el aula como malditos elfos domésticos.

La chica se para frente a el enojada.

-Atrévete a ignorarme una vez más y te enseñare que tan buena soy en duelos.

Ambos se miran con odio intenso durante más de quince minutos.

--------------------------------

-Florence, ¿q-q-quisieras ser mi compañera en el baile este año?

-¿Snape, te sientes bien? No me digas, los merodeadores te han dado una poción de amor instantáneo.

-Si, claro, como no.

Snape se da la vuelta mas avergonzado de lo que a estado en su vida, maldiciendo por lo bajo a merlín. Antes de alejarse mucho una mano lo detiene

-Pero no te preocupes, te ayudare en tu venganza

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, la chica lo toma de la mano y le planta un rápido beso en la mejilla.

--------------------------------

En la biblioteca de la escuela se acerca una escena familiar en todo lo que va del sexto curso.

-Severus, Severus…¡¡SEVERUS¡¡

-Que, que quieres.

-Ayúdame a hacer este trabajo de pociones.

-No puedo, alguien no me ha querido ayudar en encantamientos, y no he terminado los deberes.

-Inmunda serpiente,¡¡ te negaste totalmente que te ayudara solo para esto verdad¡¡

Snape forma una leve sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

--------------------------------

-Florence, esto es el final, no podemos seguir juntos.

-P-Pero Severus, por que, ¿Acaso no eras feliz?

La chica lo mira de forma herida, sabiendo de antemano que el mago que esta frente a ella esta intentando protegerla de el mismo, de lo que esta a punto de convertirse.

-Esto solo ha sido un agradable sueño, no tengo tiempo que perder con una relación destinada al fracaso.

No pudo hacerlo, no pudo evitar que el destino de ese hombre siguiera su curso, su amor no fue suficiente para detenerlo, ese día Severus Snape izo el juramento a los mortifagos, convencido con promesas y halagos, de que seria respetado y poderoso.

-Adiós.

Fue la ultima palabra que le dijo antes de que toda su vida se volviera el infierno que es ahora, ni siquiera quiso pensar en por que lo hacia.

--------------------------------

Sale de sus recuerdos con un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho, fue un estupido desde entonces, recordando que cada paso dado desde ese momento le a dolido mas de lo que imagino.

¨ El amor no correspondido y la desesperación no van bien con la magia, la debilitan a tal grado de dejarnos indefensos ¨

Una de las ultimas frases que escucho de esa mujer que llamaba madre, antes de que abandonara el mundo, victima de los malos tratos de el maldito de su padre.

Cuando la segunda guerra termino Snape fue marcado como un paria, el con sus compañeros que alguna vez fueron temidos como mortífagos, resultaron no ser mas que los esclavos del lord. Cualquier falla fue castigada por los aurores con la muerte, o algo peor, el beso de los dementores, sabiendo esto no permitiría que Draco terminara como el, solo, acabado por el peso de sus culpas, le conseguiría un futuro lejos de todo esto.

¨ Muchacho estupido ¨ por el se había adelantado un momento que no quería que llegara jamás, por mas que le dijo a Dumbledore que se olvidara de ello, el maldito viejo se salió con la suya.

Entonces llega, el dolor se hace más grande, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas amargas, mientras que todos los sentimientos que una vez enterró en lo más profundo de su alma toman un solo nombre.

¨ Florence ¨ Con un rápido manotazo aparta de su rostro la única prueba que le queda que alguna vez fue feliz.

Que ingenuo era, que caro pago serlo, condeno a la única mujer que podría llegar a amarlo de verdad a muerte, el mismo llevo a cabo su cometido, sobrevivió, pero el dolor lo a estado matando desde entonces, cada noche de su vida, solo le quedan los recuerdos de ella tirada en el frió suelo, muerta por su mano.

No podía permitirlo, no otra vez, le carcomía el alma haber sido el culpable y causante de su muerte, desde ese día juro que no importaba lo que le pasara, a quien servia es a el mismo, solo confiaría en el, la única persona que nunca lo traicionara.

Y entonces ocurrió, el mismo se traiciono, traiciono su juramento de no volver a amar ni pensar en ser amado jamás, todos sus sueños perdidos ahora volvían a tener nombre. Un nombre que se formaba en su garganta y que nunca permitió salir de la cárcel en que se convirtió su alma.

¨ Hermione ¨

En las mazmorras de Hogwarts el era temido y respetado por cada uno de sus alumnos, y por que no también era el mas odiado profesor de la escuela, pero al menos la tenia cerca

Ahora oculto como la serpiente que era, no podía soñar siquiera llegar verla entrar en el gran comedor, recordando de golpe una escena familiar, soltó un bufido.

¨ Acompañada de Potter y Wesley, formando el inseparable trío de oro ¨ como odiaba verlos cerca de ella, amenazando con llevársela de sus manos.

¨ Manos que están malditas, que todo lo que tocan lo llevan al desastre ¨ fue mejor así, por fin podrá librarse de esa desesperación, de ese dolor constante en su pecho.


	8. Chapter 8

DETRAS DE ESCENA

- Hola, quisiera pedir publicas disculpas a todas las fans (alguna habra no?)que esperaban el capitulo la semana pasada, pero la pagina no me dejaba subirlo, pasando a temas mas relevantes, esta semana tratare de subir el capitulo nueve, la historia esta planeada para unos veinte capitulos, asi que hay que ponerle mas animo al asunto.

Sin mas que decir disfruten la historia

PD¿Mencione que los derechos no son mios?

Capitulo 8

Noche virgen

Mediados de febrero, mañana es el día de San Valentín, todos en Hogwarts están descansando para lo que promete ser un despertar inolvidable, por culpa de las medidas máximas de seguridad, la mayoría de ellos no a puesto un pie fuera del los terrenos de la escuela.

¨ Casi todos, como si no tuvieran que preocuparse de los éxtasis, la guerra, Voldemort, la adolescencia, los exámenes, los éxtasis, no tener pareja para San Valentín, los éxtasis, el extraño salvador sin nombre ¨

Ha, casi lo logra, por poco consigue pasar una noche sin pensar en el.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sexto suspiro de da en lo que va de la noche, en la torre de Gryffindor solo se escuchan los molestos pensamientos de Hermione.

Intenta dormir desde hace 2 horas pero simplemente no puede, su cabello le pica la cara, siente calor y se limita a dar vueltas por toda la cama, resignándose a pasar otra noche en vela, baja a la sala común a leer un momento, toma los libros del respaldo de su cama y baja las escaleras de puntitas para evitar despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto.

Al llegar toma el mejor asiento, uno frente al fuego y empieza una lectura de los deberes para mañana, tres horas después, despuntando el alba y semidormida, por fin decide que es hora de subir de nuevo a su cama, pero antes de traspasar la puerta a los dormitorios, un destello dorado llama su atención, voltea rápidamente en dirección a el.

No es nada, solo el aire, cree que ahora si necesita subirse a dormir.

---------------------

El tiene toda la culpa y lo sabe, se intereso desde que esa pequeña en su primer año de escuela fue capas de vencer su reto que protegía la piedra filosofal, intento separarla de Potter y Wesley al inicio del curso siguiente, sin darse cuenta intento protegerla del licántropo en su tercer año, pero en su cuarto año fue mas consiente de sus crecientes sentimientos por ella, haciendo que lo odiara de verdad el día que fue alcanzada por una ridícula maldición, pero ella tubo su venganza, la noche del baile hubiera dado lo que fuera para ser el su acompañante.

Ese fuerte dolor en su pecho al verla bailar con otro no desapareció, entonces solo dejo pasar el tiempo, dejo de importarle todo lo que hacia ella, pensando que así podría llegar a olvidarla, pero ese sentimiento de desesperación nunca lo abandona. Sabe que es imposible, que su amor desde el inicio fue pecado, pero intentar negarlo es inútil, paso la mitad del curso anterior intentando destruirlo.

Esa pequeña niña de cabello alborotado con cada año que pasaba, se acercaba mas a el sin saberlo, no podía permitirse sentir, pero ninguna de sus pociones pudo arrancarle esos sentimientos, esa desesperación al saber que nunca la podía ver de otra forma que una alumna, Gryffindor, sangresucia, pero la mas bella que recordara.

¨ No hay poción capas de crear verdadero amor, ni tampoco ninguna para destruirlo ¨

¿Verdadero amor, soltó un bufido.

A buena hora lo entendía, ya teniendo vacíos los estantes de ingredientes y pociones.

---------------------------

Con estos pensamientos en mente recuerda que aun no a cumplido la última parte de su misión, de entre una montaña de pergaminos toma uno que se encuentra protegido por varias maldiciones.

-Es hora de tomarme el regalo de despedida del viejo.

Antes de llevárselo, saca de el armario de pociones una de color plateado, lleva su contenido a sus labios, el sabor es amargo, mas de lo normal¿y eso es sabor a limón?

Si todo hubiera sido mas fácil, de un trago ingiere todo su contenido, sabiendo que lo que esta apunto de hacer puede llevarlo a la muerte, por parte de cualquiera de los dos bandos.

-Maldito, cumplió su amenaza, por fin probé sus dichosos caramelos de limón

La poción empieza a hacerle efecto lentamente, comienza como un hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos, que se extiende rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, se siente ligero, más fuerte, lentamente va tomando la figura delgada de un muchacho de veinte años, como en sus tiempos de estudiante, toma una cinta de cuero y amarra el cabello que le cae por debajo de los hombros, ruega a merlín que solo sea temporal, pero interiormente se pregunta en que diablos estaría pensando Dumbledore.

Ante el espejo se encuentra un mago mas joven, sus rasgos no son tan duros como los de ahora, pero la intensidad de su mirada no cambia en nada.

Toma su larga capa de viaje, deseando que aun las salidas secretas de Hogwarts no se hayan cancelado.

---------------------------

Aparece cerca del bosque prohibido, el frió aire da de lleno en su cara, la luna aun oculta entre los árboles reprocha su repentina debilidad. El castillo se encuentra aun lejos de sus pasos.

Tiene que encontrar la ruta más segura a la Dirección, un hechizo de invisibilidad basta para burlar la guardia de los Aurores. Usa su entrada personal a las mazmorras, atrás de los invernaderos. Sus mazmorras se encuentran igual que siempre, frías y húmedas.

Los corredores totalmente vacíos, están en completo silencio, no encuentran ninguna dificultad mientras sus pasos sumamente silenciosos lo llevan a la gárgola frente al despacho de la directora.

¨ Te de grosella ¨ Pensaba que las contraseñas dejarían de ser tan ridículas con el carácter de Minerva.

La Directora se encuentra sentada en una silla demasiado grande para ella, según Snape, con un aire frió y distante le da el gesto de pasar, es lo menos que esperaba de la persona en quien confió sus planes el viejo Dumbledore.

-Minerva, ya es el momento, pronto entraremos en una guerra abierta contra El, a comenzado a moverse, el ataque esta planeado en menos de dos meses, la ultima orden de Dumbledore se encuentra a dentro de este pergamino, las partes restantes del alma de Voldemort están en los lugares marcados.

Dicho esto le pasa el pergamino, junto con la última misión que se le encomendó, la mujer mira fijamente al joven profesor de pociones, por fin entendiendo a que se refería Albus .

-Severus, que harás a partir de ahora¿volverás con ellos, podrás seguir fingiendo ser algo que detestas con toda tu alma, sabes, puedo esconderte en el cuartel de la orden, hasta que sea conveniente reivindicar tu nombre y tus acciones.

A esto la mirada que el joven le dirige a ella es intrigante, mejor dicho de burla contenida.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, han empezado a sospechar pero antes que todo me asegurare a sacar a Draco con vida. Y no pienso seguir los pasos del cobarde de Sirius, ya vez, su historia no es muy inspiradora.

MgGonagall esta dudosa entre sentir admiración o plantarle tres bofetadas al mago que se encuentra frente a ella, pero un sentimiento de orgullo se antepone a sus pensamientos, el gran mago en que a podido convertirse alguien como el, capaz de arriesgar su vida para proteger la de otro ser indefenso.

-Tal vez solo desaparezca, ya no le debo lealtad a nadie, no tengo nada por que luchar.

Empieza a retirarse, seran unos meses muy largos. Recordando de golpe algo que le intrigaba.

-A propósito sabes cuanto durara el efecto de la poción.

Una sonrisa triste se forma en los labios de la Directora de Hogwarts.

-Es el regalo de despedida de Albus, su forma de agradecerte haber dedicado tu vida entera a la orden y arriesgarte tantas veces por la causa.

-¡Ese viejo¡ Ni aun muerto se deja de meter en mi vida, cree que solo por esto podré rehacerla, no importa mi apariencia, mi alma y lo que soy no cambiara nunca.

-Pero Severus, es que acaso no tienes esperanza en la vida, no tienes sueños, aun en esta situación que llevas debe de haber algo que puedas hacer en un futuro.

-Todo eso murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero Albus me dijo que aun quedaba alguien por quien podrías vivir, por que intentas negarlo, dijo que esa poción era tu oportunidad.

La cara de Severus toma un color sonrojado, que oculta rápidamente dando la espalda, dirigiéndose a la salida del despacho.

-Pues ya vez, se equivoco nuevamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola fanaticas de Severus(dudo mucho que por hay quede alguna de Hermione) me alegra que sigan la historia con tanto interes, especialmente gracias por sus comentarios

Pasando a la historia hay varias pistas en los capitulos anteriores de como se va a ir desarrollando el personaje del fenix, en este empieza a tomar un poco de importancia, pero sera mas relevante mas avanzada la historia.

Nos vemos la proxima semana.

PD: si tienen alguna duda de la historia o algo que no halla quedado en claro aganmelo saber.

Capitulo 9

Cielo Nocturno

Las estrellas se ven brillar claramente desde su ventana, aun no a amanecido, los alrededores del castillo se encuentran rebosantes de la brisa nocturna, acostada, sin conciliar el tan ansiado sueño, Hermione escucha una bella melodía al otro lado de la puerta, en la sala común que hace un momento creía haber dejado completamente vacía, toda su curiosidad Gryffindor le impulsa a levantarse y ver a través de la cerradura.

Cree que aun esta dormida, porque en medio de la sala común, como en un sueño, la más hermosa ave que recuerde haber visto se encuentra parada frente al fuego de una chimenea, iluminada solo por la luz de las llamas que palidecen ante ella.

-¿Flawes?

No imposible, su razón le dice que no es el, desde la muerte del director nadie a podido llamarle, además el fénix frente a ella es diferente, una fina línea dorada rodea todo su cuello en forma de cadena.

Levemente apartándose de la chimenea comienza a acercarse al pasillo de salida de la sala común, cruzando rápidamente la puerta, la chica decidida a obtener algunas respuestas, hecha mano de su determinación y sigue el destello luminoso que va dejando la criatura.

Toda la casa de Gryffindor parece encontrarse dormida, así que no encuentra ningún problema en seguirla por los largos pasillos del castillo, va ligera, casi como en un sueño, al menos debe verse así, ya que olvido ponerse algo de ropa y va en camisón de dormir, el ave parece ir flotando por los corredores, como si hubiera recorrido cada uno de ellos como un habitante mas, hasta que se detiene y mira directamente a donde se encuentra la chica.

En un destello de llamas el ave desaparece, dejado a una Gryffindor en pijama en medio del corredor cercano a la dirección, desconcertada y con frió piensa que ya es hora de despertarse y encamina lentamente sus pasos a las escaleras para el piso superior, esperando que Filch o su gata, la señora Norris no se encuentren ni remotamente cerca.

Un ruido ligero la hace voltear sobre sus pasos, la gárgola de la dirección ha empezado a moverse, sin verdaderas ganas de una detención o un regaño por parte de su profesora se esconde en la esquina de las escaleras.

La luz de luna entra a raudales iluminando todo el corredor, dejando sin respiración a la chica.

Un mago totalmente vestido de negro sale en ese momento por la entrada secreta de la dirección. Dándole tiempo a penas de respirar la Gryffindor reacciona, mientras que el ya se encuentra bajando las escaleras a la planta baja.

Su corazón late agitadamente¿esto le quería mostrar el fénix?

Apretando los pliegues de su camisón echa a correr detrás de el, tiene que alcanzarlo pero simplemente no logra verlo¿y si ya salió, y si no es el?

Su pecho se oprime mas al pensar en esto, es el, lo sabe, lo nota a su alrededor, tiene que alcanzarlo, pero a menos que salte por la ventana lo ve difícil.

Sigue bajando las escaleras, rápidamente se dirige a la entrada del castillo, aun se encuentra entreabierta, no debe estar muy lejos, se dirige al lago, le parece que es mas fácil desaparecerse de la escuela por esa ruta.

Lo ve llegar a la entrada del bosque prohibido, internándose en el.

Jadeando entra detrás suya, con una desesperación que no recordaba haber tenido nunca, distingue entre los árboles su figura, se a detenido en un pequeño claro y parece inmóvil, esperando algo.

--------------------------

-Es un idiota por confiar aun en Albus Dumbledore, parece que aun ahora no es dueño ni de su vida ni de sus decisiones, y eso es lo que mas le molesta. Escucha ruido detrás suya que lo sacan de sus ensoñaciones.

Cae en la cuenta de que lo están siguiendo y el apenas lo nota, todo por llevar en la cabeza las palabras de Minerva, quienquiera que sea escogió un mal día para tratar de hacerse famoso a su costa, después de todo su cabeza debe valer algo para el ministerio aun.

Girando sobre si apunta en un instante su varita a la espesura a sus espaldas, por ahora solo será un hechizo aturdidor, no quisiera pelear en este preciso lugar, pero al voltearse el corazón casi se le sale por el pecho, frente a el, con un ligero atuendo, y mas hermosa de lo que seis meses sin verla pueden lograr, se encuentra Hermione Granger.

¨ Esa inmunda poción debe de ser un potente alucinógeno también ¨ le pasa por la cabeza hasta que a el llega el mas bello sonido que recuerde, la voz de la chica se oye entre preocupada y esperanzada, un ligero sobresalto en su interior lo hace reaccionar apenas, sabe que es ella, pero que diantres hace persiguiéndolo hasta ahí.

--------------------------

El hombre frente a ella no reacciona, esto no preocupa mucho a la chica que aun recuerda su actitud pasada. Conteniendo el aliento le pregunta si la recuerda, el ni siquiera se molesta en contestar, parece aturdido, como si estuviera adormilado.

-Hola soy Hermione, la chica a la cual casi matas de un susto por como la rescataste.

---------------------

Dando rápidamente la espalda Severus intenta escapar de esta situación, pero algo lo detiene, como va a dejar ir esta oportunidad de estar cerca de ella nuevamente, interiormente desea que este momento no terminara nunca.

Solo se permite una última mirada a ella antes de marcharse. Inconscientemente ella se lleva las manos al pecho tratando de protegerse del frió del lugar.

-Espera, al menos dime quien eres.

Al ver esto el mago se acerca a ella lentamente quitándose la capa que deposita en los hombros de la chica que para su sorpresa solo se sonroja mas, aumentando sus deseos de escapar de ahí antes de que la situación se salga de control.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi.

---------------------

Ante ella se encuentra el mago de mirada dura que arriesgo todo por ella esa noche, la ayudo cuando todo parecía sin solución, no puede dejarlo ir así solamente, no puede dejarla sola con sus emociones.

Armándose de valor, ruega a Morgana no arrepentirse de lo que va a hacer.

-Sabes, nadie sabe nada de ti, si deseas que así siga siendo ven mañana conmigo al pueblo

El color de sus mejillas aumenta rápidamente, ruega que el crea que es por el frió, da un paso adelante, viendo a un mago desconcertado, sabe que hay alguna razón por la cual no puede revelar quien es ante nadie.

-Déjame conocerte, déjame saber que eres real, que no estoy soñando, que estas aquí.

Se mueve nerviosa en su lugar, atrayendo mas protección de la capa.

----------------------

Es la primera vez que alguien como ella intenta chantajearlo, no sale de su asombro, no cree tener mejor oportunidad para estar con la soga al cuello, eso sin contar el peligro de estar rodeado por los aurores del ministerio con un montón de niños paseándose con sus noviecitas, sin contar al inutil dePotter .

Pero la mirada de ella no aceptara replicas, sin salida, decide darse ese maravilloso recuerdo, antes de que la guerra le termine de destruirlo, es hora de pensar también en su futuro.

-De acuerdo

Por un momento todo su mundo se detiene al ver la mirada de Hermione bajo la bella luz de luna.

----------------------

Hermione se aleja lentamente de el, en dirección al castillo, en el que empiezan a despuntar los primeros rayos de sol.

-Te estaré esperando mañana al medio día en frente de las tres escobas, en Hogsmeade.

Con una sonrisa picara Hermione da la vuelta. Esperando ansiosa las pocas horas que faltan para su reunión.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, aquí reportándose escarlata, a todas gracias por ser pacientes(y por seguir dejando lechuzas, con las plumas que dejan pronto podré rellenar las almohadas ) cuando escribo esto estoy saliendo de vacaciones, pero intentare terminar y cumplir con la entrega semanal, y para que se queden en suspenso dentro de tres semanas tendré publicada la historia completa(sus veinte capítulos) así que echen porras (aunque no lo crean espero cada opinión con ansias) sin mas que decir nos vemos la próxima semana

Pd: disculpen haber actualizado hasta el viernes, es que en la universidad tuve muchos exámenes.

Capitulo 10

Prendado a ti

Que es lo que sueñas pequeño ángel

Con las manos entrelazadas en tu regazo

Por quien tanto imploras

En esas horas antes de despertar

Quien es la única persona

Por la que has derramado

tus tristes lagrimas.

El día avanza lentamente, se encuentra intranquilo, decidiendo si ir o no a la cita, no a podido comer nada desde que llego en la madrugada a lo que podría llamar hogar, un cuarto con las cortinas cerradas, en medio de las afueras del Londres muggle, mucho menos esta calmado, acaba de darse cuenta de que día es el que se celebra hoy, aun se le revuelve el estomago recordando la estúpida decoración de Lockhear puso en un día así, tenia pesadillas con los enanos malhumorados que intento hacer pasar por cupidos de vez en cuando.

En eso esta pensando cuando una lechuza parda alza la cortina de una ventana entreabierta, desordenando todo en la mesa de su habitación, extiende la pata con una carta de caligrafía conocida. Ocasionando que el dolor de cabeza que sufre desde que llego solo aumente.

¨ Que diablos quiere esa mujer ¨ La carta de Bellatrix Lestrange arde momentos después en las llamas de la chimenea, donde su mirada se pierde.

Sabe que no puede faltar a la cita con esa hipócrita, desde que salió airoso con la promesa irrompible le ha guardado un odio intenso, aparte de molesta, estúpida, de no haber llevado a cabo su misión ella, Narcisa y el estarían mejor muertos, ni que decir de Draco.

Finalmente reacciona, su mirada se vuelve calculadora, Draco. Como no se le había ocurrido. Dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación, toma una poción de color grumoso de la repisa superior de su escritorio.

------------------

Aparece en la puerta de la antigua casa de campo de los Malfloy, rodeada de arbustos y maleza, pasa las puertas sin producir mas que un leve rechinar de ellas, dirigiéndose al estudio de la planta superior de la casona, Draco Malfloy se encuentra de espaldas a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, no parece haberse percato de su presencia.

Lentamente su mano se dirige al hombro de este, que al sentir el contacto despierta sobresaltado y echando mano de su varita, le lanza una maldición a un confundido Snape, que casualmente olvido que se ve como un joven brujo en vez del temido profesor de pociones.

Ni siquiera llega a tocarlo, aun le falta practica a Draco para estar siempre en alerta, después de soportar la risa contenida de su joven aprendiz, causada seguramente por su nuevo ¨yo¨ empieza a engatusarlo, le comenta muy levemente el problema en que esta metido con Lestrange.

-Draco, tu primera misión es hacerte pasar por mi en la cita y recabar información , no es nada importante, pero confió en que podrás hacerlo en menos de una hora y sin sospechas, ya que si te ve nervioso te podría ir mal, entenderás que en este estado no puedo estar paseándome por ahí.

Para que no se ponga nervioso saca la poción multijugos de dentro de su túnica, prevista para confundir a sus enemigos.

Draco esta orgulloso y nervioso por la repentina muestra de confianza por su maestro.

-No lo defraudare señor.

No tiene ninguna idea de lo que en verdad pasa por la mente de Severus Snape en ese momento es que tipo de ropa debe llevar a la cita con Hermione.

----------------------

Frente al espejo del cuarto de Draco se ve de arriba abajo, aun no decide que ponerse, y el hecho de acomodar toda la ropa de nuevo en el closet de su antiguo alumno para que no note nada no lo emociona en lo absoluto. Su vista se topa con su largo cabello lacio. Sabiendo que es lo que debe hacer saca la varita apuntando a su cabellera recogida y dispara, un rápido hechizo seccionador corta de tajo la larga cabellera de Snape, dejándolo con un reluciente cabello corto.

La ropa se empieza a amontonar a un lado de la cama, decidiendo al final una túnica de manga larga con bordes plateados, y su ropa habitual por debajo de ella. La ropa de Draco le ajusta perfectamente al porte.

Exhalando todo el aire de su interior toma lentamente el camino a Hogsmeade, cerca de donde una Hermione muy sonriente esta terminando de arreglarse.

---------------------

Crookshanks esta mas activo que de costumbre desde que escucho el ruido que hacia al entrar tan temprano a la sala común, ya lleva mas de tres intentos de colarse sin éxito en el cuarto de baño, al parecer sospecha algo.

-Pero donde tengo la cabeza, solo es un gato.

Los ridículos pensamientos se escapan con el agua de la regadera, el aroma a esencias naturales esta en su esplendor, la chica sale lentamente de la ducha, o lo intenta, ya que las chicas de toda la torre parecen haber escogido todas el baño en el mismo momento, algunas desde las seis de la mañana no han puesto un pie fuera de el.

Mientras se viste sus compañeras de cuarto la ven como un bicho raro, ya que una expresión de felicidad no se a quitado de su rostro desde que despertó en la mañana, y no es muy común verla feliz desde que el curso empezó.

------------------

Baja a la sala común donde cada uno de sus amigos espera con su respectiva pareja, Harry quien esta de nuevo con Cho que lo esta esperando afuera, como si quisiera evitar el momento de verla, y Ron, que lo saluda al lado de una risueña luna, aunque le ha costado acostumbrarse a la actitud maniático/depresiva de la chica, en el fondo es buena persona, muy en el fondo, al único que ve decaído es a Harry, ya que no ve a Ginny por ningún lado puede suponer el porque.

-Chicos, que esperamos, no tenemos todo el día para esto.

-Te sientes bien

-De seguro ya conseguiste novio.

Las orejas de ron se ponen rojas, dándole el mismo color que su cabello mientras desvía la mirada de Cho.

-Como crees ¿ella, la chica que se la vive en los libros, que solo sale de la biblioteca a comer y a tomar apuntes en las clases. Tendría que haber sido mientras la tenían secuestrada.

Un codazo de parte de Harry y un pisotón de Luna lo hacen retorcerse de dolor. a veces aun quisiera que Ron pensara antes de actuar, y hablar, y respirar.

-------------------

Los chicos pasan la mayor parte de la mañana comprando en la tienda de Zonkos, donde están haciendo de espionaje para los gemelos, terminan con una bolsa de chucherias mágicas que posiblemente no pasen de la entrada del castillo con las medidas de seguridad.

-Se nota que nunca van a crecer por dentro.

-Por que lo dices Hermione.

Luna y Cho aparecen cargando una bolsa de dulces a cada mano y con una paleta en la otra, cada una ya ha terminado sus compras, el medio día se acerca, es hora de separarse.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la tarde, tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar. No Harry, no es de tu incumbencia... ¡Claro que no ron¡ no me puedes acompañar con luna.

Les va diciendo mientras que a paso rápido se aleja en dirección a las tres escobas, intentando evitar sus preguntas.

-Hermione, de mi no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

Una cabellera pelirroja asoma la vista desde detrás de la tienda de Honeydukes, parece ser la única personita afuera de la tienda de dulces que se encuentra e ese momento a reventar.

-Sabes, es triste pasar san Valentín totalmente sola.

Su amiga la abraza por la espalda.

-Acabo de oír que Harry esta de nuevo saliendo con Cho, te lo imaginas.

El abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione se estrecha más. La mirada de Hermione se llena de angustia y preocupación contenida.

-Ginny, no lo sabia, perdóname los acabo de ver juntos hoy.

Secándose las pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, Ginny se aparta de ella y mirando como va vestida la idea le cruza rápidamente por la cabeza.

-Pero hermione, a donde vas tan arreglada, y otra cosa, por que estas escapándote de aquellos dos vestida así.

A lo que la Gryffindor se resigna, tendrá que llegar tarde si no quiere que los chicos se enteren.

----------------

Lo obligo a aceptar a regañadientes, aunque duda que llegue a ir, no se pierde de nada intentarlo.

El mago de blanca piel se encuentra parado, serio y mortalmente solo frente a las tres escobas, lleva mas de quince minutos esperando la llegada de una Gryffindor que no se ve venir por ningún lado, diez minutos antes vio pasar a Potter y Weasley acompañados entrando a la taberna, y entonces espero, y sigue esperando, las ideas de que le pudo haber pasado a Hermione no se hacen del rogar y a su mente acude la venenosa idea de que tenga una cita con alguien.

Intenta convencerse a si mismo que no es posible, recuerda las palabras dichas en el bosque. Con eso en mente empieza a caminar en dirección al la taberna cabeza de puerco, donde puede calmarse y tomar algo antes de regresar cuando de improviso una chica de cabello alborotado choca con el al doblar en la esquina de la oficina de correos, donde las lechuzas se alborotan con el ruido.

Se levanta rápidamente, y antes de que cualquier maldición salga incluso de su pensamiento, ve a su lado tirada aun en el suelo a Hermione Granger tratando de respirar con dificultad, tiende la mano a la chica que esta feliz por aun haber podido encontrado.

Al ver la expresión de reproche en su cara, Hermione le comenta muy por encima lo que le ocurrió, los obstáculos que tubo que burlar para llegar a la cita. Al levantar la vista se encuentra con el mismo mago que la noche anterior, contiene el aire involuntariamente, el se ve genial con ese corte de cabello.

Mientras se va levantando el color de su cara va aumentando.

-En verdad quiero conocer más de ti, pero si no tienes tiempo me gustaría al menos pasar este día con tigo.

----------------------

Hogsmeade el pueblo mágico se encuentra lleno de los estudiantes del castillo, el pequeño salón de te de madame Tudipiè, adornado con querubines dorados esta rebosante de parejas, ni que decir de las tres escobas, ¨ al parecer su instinto natural lo obliga a alejarse lentamente, casi imperceptible de esos sitios ¨ piensa divertida la chica al ver la actitud del mago que camina a su lado.

-Quieres acompañarme al lago.

El mago mueve afirmativamente la cabeza, su mirada se lo dice todo, a donde sea con tal de salir de las miradas indiscretas que se preguntan quien es ese que la acompaña.

-Gracias

Pasan todo el día recorriendo los alrededores del pueblo, sin intención de acercarse a las tiendas y al bullicio en general, cada uno intenta adivinar los pensamientos que tiene la persona a su lado, pero Severus no puede hacerlo sin verla a los ojos, y esta muy nervioso para intentarlo.

Caminan juntos por la orilla del lago, el día es caluroso, por lo que el agua se nota deliciosa, sin poder contenerse Hermione camina descalzándose, para ir a disfrutarla.

-Has pensado que nos hubiera pasado de haber fracasado el rescate.

Lentamente remoja sus pies en la cristalina agua que los rodea, el solo se limita a acompañarla, nada mas, piensa algo frustrada, le gustaría al menos saber como se llama, pero lo a prometido, no le dirá a nadie nada de el.

-No tenías miedo?.

Severus la mira de perfil, a lo que ella solo esconde la mirada en la lejanía del lago.

-Cuando no tienes nada que perder, tu vida es lo de menos.

-Te hirieron?.

-Casi no, pero como puedes ver aun no e aprendido a mantener a los problemas lejos de mi.

La chica se retuerce en su lugar.

-Ha, me alegro de que no te pasara nada grave.

-Todo lo que paso lo lamento en verdad, lamento que por tener de amigo a Harry Potter hayan tenido que ocurrirte estas cosas, tal vez si escogieras mejor tus amistades, en ves de un chiquillo insufrible.

Esta enojado, o molesto al menos, pero es lo normal cuando una desconocida te chantajea hasta que aceptes pasar tu tiempo con ella ¿no?

La cara de Hermione se entristece al haber escuchado su respuesta, interiormente Severus se maldice por sacar a flote sus rencillas con Potter, ella no se lo merece, y para animarla un poco y bajar la tensión del ambiente dice lo primero que le cruza por la cabeza.

-Pero no te apures, mientras este con vida me encargare de que no te pase nada grave, aun si tengo que ayudarlo a el también.

La chica voltea a mirarlo y le dirige una radiante sonrisa, esto rompe su balance, intenta mostrar aplomo pero sus miradas se cruzan, dejándolo indefenso.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

En que diablos estaba pensando, en que se ha convertido este mundo para que una mujer como ella se interese en el, que lo deja de piedra pensando que nunca terminara de entender a las mujeres.

----------------

Hermione recuerda que ella también compro cosas de comer en el pueblo, y le pide que por favor la acompañe, cada uno toma lugar en frente del otro, sentados en la verde pradera.

El castillo se ve distante desde donde se encuentran, la tarde va apareciendo lentamente en el horizonte, dejando que ambos disfruten un momento de absoluta calma, en esta guerra que les a quitado tanto, y que aun les queda un largo camino por recorrer.

------------------

El final de un día genial se acerca, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera que terminara, es tarde, empieza a hacer frió.

Severus la acompaña hasta los limites del pueblo, los aurores a su alrededor no notan su presencia, eso esta cuidando mientras que Hermione mas nerviosa de lo que a estado en toda su corta vida se le acerca lentamente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, planta un beso rápido en los labios del profesor, para después escapar corriendo hasta llegar a el cuarto de las chicas de ultimo año, totalmente sonrojada deja a un ex profesor de pociones perplejo.

El se lleva un dedo en el lugar donde aun puede sentir su aliento y se pregunta si aun continua vivo, cuando el aire comienza a enfriarse a su alrededor, y una espesa neblina se acerca de espalda a el.

-----------------

Se da cuenta al tirarse en su amplia cama que aun tiene la capa de el a un lado de su cabecera, la sostiene en sus manos un momento, aspira su aroma lentamente, y levantándose se dirige a la ventana para ver si aun se encuentra cerca.

Al llegar no ve a nadie.


	11. Chapter 11

Detras de escena

Perdon, lamento la tardanza, en todas las vacaciones apenas y toque una maquina, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo el borrador definitivo de la historia y solo falta corregir y anexar los capitulos.

A proposito, hace poco se me ocurrio una idea, hace tiempo me di cuenta que hay histrias de uno o dos capitulos que tienen mucho tiempo sin actualizar en la red, que les paresceria hacerlas historias comunitarias para terminarlas e irlas renovando, algunas tienen buen comienzo pero los autores simplemente las dejaron inconclusas. claro, respetando la idea original que planteaban.

si tienen alguna opinion haganmela saber porfavor, sin mas que decir, que empiece la funcion.

Capitulo 11

Todo bajo el Cielo

Corre a través del límite del bosque prohibido, dándole tiempo a la chica para ponerse a salvo de las figuras espectrales que se acercan congelando todo a su paso.

Su capa ondea tras el, mientras que su hechizo solo consigue retrazarlos un poco, destellos de color plata son arrojados a su alrededor junto a su respiración entrecortada.

¨ Aléjalos del castillo a toda costa ¨ se repite incesantemente en su cabeza, mientas las sombras en el cielo rojizo lo van rodeando lentamente.

Los espectros atraídos seguramente por su presencia en ese lugar bloquea la entrada del bosque impidiendo que encuentre una ruta de escape, viéndose sin salida se prepara para la lucha. Invoca con la varita un resplandor plateado que aleja al primer Dementor, pero es demasiado débil para llegar a protegerlo, su magia esta debilitada con ese cuerpo.

No lo puede evitar, el espectro se acerca amenazante a su costado, atacando su sistema nervioso, roba un poco de su magia, irónicamente piensa que Dumbledore se estaría riendo de su intento de Patronus.

-Espero que al viejo le de dolor de estomago en donde este por comer tantos dulces en su vida.

La diversión de sus pensamientos se ve cortada, la imagen de el rogando por que cumpliera la promesa irrompible lo a torturado día y noche desde entonces.

Levanta nuevamente la varita, con las pocas fuerzas que le restan lo intenta una vez más.

-ESPECTRO PATRONUM

Una explosión plateada estalla desde la punta de su varita, sin conseguir tomar verdadera forma nuevamente. Los dementotes la atraviesan fácilmente, acercándose a el como en una pesadilla.

----------------------

Desde su ventana las primeras estrellas están despuntando apenas, mudas espectadoras del encuentro inesperado entre dos personas destinadas a estar juntas, este es el recuerdo de una de ellas de su primer encuentro bajo el inmenso manto de la noche.

Hermione susurra por lo bajo una canción, viendo el atardecer desde el marco de la ventada de su cuarto, sintiendo el aire refrescarla, a sido un día agitado para casi todos, pero para ella solo es el primer recuerdo inolvidable de su vida.

Al levantar la vista al cielo nota como estas brillan como nunca las había visto.

Su vista se posa a lo lejos, entonces empieza a ser consiente de lo que esta ocurriendo en ese momento.

Su corazón se acelera al notar el frió repentino que ha empezado a hacer, por el lago varias figuras espectrales se pueden ver en esa dirección, un resplandor se ve cerca de la entrada secreta a la casa de los gritos.

-No puede ser.

La chica sale corriendo rogando que aun no sea tarde.

--------------------

Siente el aire enfriarse a su espalda, no es necesario voltear, puede sentirlos, de entre el lago se acercan lentamente, toda la superficie de este yace congelada, lo único que sobresale de entre sus ropas deshilachadas es una mano seca que augura muerte, como su portador.

Pronto va a morir, lo supo desde que empezó la segunda guerra, el momento se acerca y no piensa hacer nada por evitarlo, de hecho espera que pueda morir como lo que es, un traidor para ambos bandos, que nadie sepa la verdad, que nadie llegue a imaginar que solo fue un títere al que el viejo Dumbledore jalo los hilos correctos para su conveniencia, pero siempre a sido así. Antes de que este pensamiento lo aplaste completamente la imagen de una chica de mirada calida, sabelotodo e indomable invade todo su ser, recordándole su promesa.

-Hermione…

Una vez más se siente como un estupido, pero ahora ya es tarde, se encuentra en un lugar donde no se pueden ver las estrellas brillar en la fría noche, poco a poco la conciencia lo abandona. Pero entre esa oscuridad una luz plateada se puede ver cada vez mas claramente.

-¿Una nutria?

Un haz dorado lo protege, entre sueños ve una figura surgir de entre llamas, la de una chica de cabello alborotado, que lleva sus pensamientos a otra que debe de estar protegida en el castillo, sin voltear a mirarle invoca ante ellos un hechizo Patronus nuevamente, que hace frente momentáneamente a todos los dementotes.

-Diablos, si que necesitas ayuda Severus.

La voz es familiar, pero no termina de recordar donde la ha escuchado, todos sus sentidos están alterados, luchando contra el cansancio.

-Quien eres.

Lentamente las fuerzas lo abandonan, dejándolo en un estado semiinconsciente.

-No te apures, ya me conoces, y pronto me recordaras.

.-------------------

Un gigantesco resplandor se ve cerca del sauce, alertando a casi todos los ocupantes del castillo, lo que tiene sin cuidado a Hermione que casi a conseguido llegar hasta el.

Cuando consigue llegar la batalla casi a terminado, el mago se encuentra tendido en el suelo, apenas consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, levantando rápidamente la varita busca en todas direcciones, no alcanzando a ver ningún dementor cerca.

El apenas puede moverse, deja que se apoye en ella dirigiendo sus pasos al castillo, pero un quejido de protesta se oye del hombre, recordándole que prometió no contar nada sobre el, cambia la dirección a la entrada bajo el sauce boxeador.

-¿Señorita Granger ¡

La voz de la directora la toma de sorpresa, a paso rápido, llega hasta ellos con el semblante preocupado, mirando detenidamente al joven que se encuentra a su lado.

-¿Severus, pero que estas haciendo aun aquí?

Toma conciencia de que el color en la cara de la chica la va abandonando lentamente.

-¿ S-Severus Snape?

Repite lentamente la Gryffindor, al borde del desmayo mirando fijamente a la anterior jefa de su casa.

Voces distantes se acercan a ellos, poniendo en alerta a la directora de Hogwarts. Toma una rápida decisión que sellara sin querer el destino de ellos dos.

-Hermione, toma al profesor Snape y ocúltense en la casa de los gritos, hasta que el este recuperado no lo dejes partir por ningún motivo, si puedo calmar a todos pronto los acompañare.

Al notar la cara que estaba poniendo la chica agrega rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, el esta de nuestro lado, te explicare lo que pueda a mi regreso, ahora ve.

---------------------

Se deslizan lentamente, doliente de sus nuevas heridas Severus apenas nota quien viaja con el a su lado, por el largo y estrecho pasillo que los llevan a la casa de los gritos.

Tiene que esperar a reponer algo de sus fuerzas para salir de ese estado y lograr aparecerse, su cuerpo en esta edad reciente más su falta de poder.

-------------------

Logra dejar a su antiguo profesor de pociones en la desvencijada cama de una de las habitaciones, aun lo mira con temor, su mente divaga en miles de posibilidades y aun entonces se siente realmente confundida, tiene ganas de escapar de todo esto pero no puede dejarlo solo y herido, así que hacerca una silla al respaldo de la cama y espera.

Es de noche, igual que en su corazón la duda de que hace y en que se ha metido la mortifica lentamente, pensando en lo feliz que era hace solo unas horas quiere olvidarlo todo, pero aun no encuentra una excusa por que no logra mirar al profesor Snape a la cara, aunque este inconsciente o dormido, simplemente no tiene el valor para hacerlo, sabe que las lagrimas vendrán a sus ojos y no podrá detenerlas.

--------------------------

Esa noche el tiene fiebre y divaga, entre sueños llama y pidedisculpas a una mujer llamada Florence y le pide que lo perdone, por un momento habré los ojos y la mira fijamente.

-Perdóname por ser un cobarde.

La chica desvía la mirada, cree que es a la otra mujer, pero el toma entre sueños su mano y la llama lentamente antes de caer dormido profundamente agotado

-Hermione… perdóname.

Nuevamente los latidos de la chica se disparan a las nubes y siente que el aire le falta, piensa que esa será una noche larga. Sin saberlo entonces, aquella seria la segunda noche que pasaría al su lado, velando sus sueños.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chavas, lo se, me salte el periodo de entrega un dia mas, lo lamento pero he estado muy ocupado ( donde mas he oido eso) pero mientras las chicas sigan mandando lechuzas, yo seguire escriviendo, o intentandolo, pasando a otras cosas perdon por no contestar directamente sus cartas, aunque esten seguras de que las leo todas. 

Pt- Nos vemos en el capitulo 13

Capitulo 12

Suelta mi mano

Despierta dormida a un lado de la cama, en donde el se agita en sueños, al parecer su ropa lo sofoca, ya que aunque la fiebre lentamente a bajado esta empapado en sudor, tragando saliva dirige la mirada a los botones de la capa, los dedos temblorosos lentamente se acercan a los bordes de su cuello.

¨Control Hermione, recuerda que es Snape¨

La molesta voz de sus pensamientos es cortada cuando se da cuenta el trabajo que le espera, nerviosa logra por fin con los dedos retirar cada uno de los botones de la larga túnica, que cubre su pecho agitado, sin poder contenerse la reirá un poco mas de lo que debería, abriendo también los pliegues de su camisa, dejando gran parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

Es entonces cuando su mirada topa con las cicatrices que recorren el pecho y hombro de su ex profesor, llevándose una mano a la boca para mantenerse en silencio, los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas reprimidas desde hace mucho por el.

¨ Te hirieron? ¨

¨ Casi no, pero como puedes ver aun no he aprendido a mantener a los problemas lejos de mi. ¨

Los recuerdos de la platica pasada vienen a turbar su alma.

-Así que este fue el precio de ese rescate.

Aun no entendía como aquel hombre fuera quien le salvo la vida, se veía tan humano ahora que ninguna expresión de desprecio cruzaba su rostro.

Lentamente su cuerpo es atraído al de el, en la habitación se empiezan a colar los primeros rayos de sol de madrugada, simplemente acerca su cara y le susurra al oído que no le importa nada, no lo dejara solo pase lo que pase.

---------------

A sus oídos llega el leve llanto de la chica, que le oprime lentamente el pecho, entre sollozos escucha su nombre en sus labios.

-Severus.

Esto lo toma de sorpresa¿desde cuando ella lo sabe, reuniendo el valor necesario le hace notar que aun esta vivo.

-No vale la pena llorar por alguien como yo.

La chica da un respingo mientras se pregunta desde cuando esta despierto. Aparta las lagrimas que aun tenia en la cara, mirando al mago que continua con los ojos cerrados.

----------------

Su respiración vuelve a ser tranquila, mientras abre los ojos, viendo a la chica aun luchando por detener sus sentimientos, con ambas manos se limpia lagrimas que se deslizan lentamente por sus mejillas, piensa que debe de haber muerto, pero el dolor que le produce su cuerpo niega rápidamente esta idea.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?.

-Fue la Directora, sin querer me lo dijo cerca de la entrada secreta a la casa de los gritos.

Su voz se escucha cansada, es que acaso Minerva quiere seguir jugando con el como Dumbledore.

-Por que aun continuas aquí¿ es que acaso no me temes?.

Con un hilo de voz ella logra a penas contestar sus preguntas.

-Ella me dijo que esperara a que estuviera en condiciones de irse por su propio pie... ¿Profesor, por que aun continua siendo un fugitivo, fingiendo ser un mortífago mas?

-No tengo nada que decirte.

De un rápido movimiento se encuentra de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, nota que su mano lo detiene de la punta de su capa, al final de la cual la chica lo mira aun esperando respuestas, lo que lo impacienta de sobremanera, apartando su mano con la propia intenta alejarse, pero se da cuenta que queda atrapada alrededor de los brazos de la Gryffindor.

-Por favor Hermione, suelta mi mano... o ya no podré irme nunca de tu lado.

La chica mantiene su vista oculta mientras esconde su cara en su cabello alborotado, sintiendo que el mundo aun se mueve el lentamente la rodea con los brazos, mientras pronuncia un hechizo sin alzar la voz apuntando a ella su varita, sabiendo que cada segundo de mas que pase ahí puede cometer una locura decide hacer lo mejor para ambos.

¨ Desmarius ¨

Ella cae dormida en su pecho, lentamente la estrecha mas hacia el, no queriendo separarse de ella nunca.

--------------

Esta cansado y tiene frió, que el tiempo no lo ayude no mejora en nada su humor, aunque es medio día, gruesos nubarrones cubren el cielo que se distingue desde la entrada de su refugio, donde al entrar nota la presencia inconfundible del chico.

Draco lo a estado esperando impaciente y con los nervios destrozados por la angustia de saberse en peligro, dos leves ojeras hacen acto de presencia en su cara, que después de ver el estado en que se encuentra, con la mirada cercana a herida, duda que encuentre consuelo en ese hombro al menos para llorar.

Con la voz aunastiada se dirige al chico de ojos grises que lo miran en la esquina de la habitación, apartado de la chimenea, donde aun con la poca luz se puede ver preocupado.

-¿Que pasa, como fue en la reunión?

La mirada de Draco se ensombrece gradualmente mientras echa un vistazo rápido a la puerta que da a la pequeña sala de la casa.

-Señor, las ordenes de los mortífagos en voz de esa maldita bruja son simples, quieren que termine conmigo y mi madre de forma que mi padre piense que fue una emboscada de los aurores.

Si aun faltaba algo para alegrarle el día a Snape era que se viera involucrado así de repente en misiones sin la aprobación de la orden.

-Según nos dio a entender Lestrange el apoyo de mi padre es necesario para llevar a cabo una escapada masiva de los prisioneros de Azkaban, la distracción necesaria del ministerio y los aurores para terminar con Hogwarts.

-Ya veo, asi que fue interesante la reunión¿ algún otro problema draco?

-----------------

Con las manos cruzadas en el regazo, Narcisa espera al otro lado de la puerta, en la habitación contigua donde los dos magos están buscando salvarse junto con ella, piensa con una sonrisa vagamente divertida que lo único que siempre le a dado a Severus desde la escuela fueron problemas.

-Una vez más no importara en lo absoluto.

Se repite mentalmente mientras ve salir a los dos con la mirada decidida, sabe que lo que sea que le van a decir no será agradable, después de todo, Severus es ante todo un fiel amigo pero un insuperable enemigo, pero aun así no queda mucho de donde escoger

----------------

La casa de campo abandonada de los Malfloy se alza imponente en la espesura del bosque, sus altos muros de piedra contemplan la llegada de tres magos, reunidos por un destino en donde pesa cada uno de sus nombres como lozas.

-Será un buen refugio temporal hasta que podamos pensar en algo mejor, además hay suficientes elfos domésticos para mantenerla funcionando por un buen tiempo.

El encantamiento Fidelius es llevado a cabo, Draco y Narcisa Malfloy se encuentran dentro de la casa, sus miradas se cruzan por ultima vez con la de Snape, que cerrando la puerta de la mansión no vacila ni un solo momento en alejarse de la casa.

-------------------

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DEJAR ESCAPAR A MALFLOY¡

La voz del Lord retumba en sus oídos mientras el destello de la maldición se impacta en el, haciendo que un grito ahogado salga de la profundidad de su garganta, mientras ve la burla en cada una de las frias mascaras de los que en algun tiempo llamo compañeros.

Bajo su mascara la sangre empieza a correr por sus labios mientras recibe la maldición ¨ Cruciatus ¨ en su cuerpo, logrando que pierda el equilibrio cayendo al frió suelo de piedra.


	13. Chapter 13

Si... ya se que rompi mi promesa, pero he estado tratando de dominar el mundo( Consiguiendome una computadora)... la verdad es que estoy un poco triste de que ninguna me haya pedido continuar una vez queme desconecte, pero ya estoy aqui dando lata de nuevo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo(aun asi las quiero mucho ingratas)

Capitulo 13

Un solo Deseo

-Severus¿de verdad tenemos que hacerlo en tu despacho, podríamos ir a algún otro lugar mas cómodo.

Hermione le dirige una sonrisa picara pensando en el interior de su habitación, aun adornada en colores verde y plata para ella es un sitio confortable, siempre que quiere estar con el.

Severus avanza aprisionándola contra el respaldo de su escritorio, sus manos hábilmente quitan cada botón de la túnica de ella y su boca busca ansiosa el camino a sus labios, perdiéndose en todo su cuerpo, la respiración de la chica se agita emitiendo leves jadeos, que se escapan de su boca perdiéndose en el silencio del despacho de su profesor.

-No Severus... quédate quieto por favor… que van a pensar de nosotros mis amigos o la directora si nos encuentran... por favor Sev...he...

El ruido de sus compañeras de habitación la despierta cayendo en cuenta que esta apretando con el cuerpo la almohada de su cama mientras se aferra a las sabanas con ambas manos.

-¿Donde?...

Se encuentra de costado, a un lado de donde descansa la inconfundible capa de quien a opinión general de todo Hogwarts el mas temible habitante de las mazmorras, lo que de momento no parece preocuparla mucho que digamos, un leve jadeo de decepción se escapa de sus labios semicerrados bajo las sabanas de su cama, mientras la chica se mueve intentando no despertar de su agradable sueño o de plano dormirse de nuevo.

Se levanta totalmente desorientada, poco a poco va cayendo en cuenta que a el desgraciado ex mortífago solo se le ocurrió deshacerse de ella embrujándola mientras estaba con la guardia baja.

-En tus brazos...Idiota.

A penas consigue ser consiente que han pasado menos de dos días desde que encontró de nuevo a su salvador, para venirse a enterar de quien era luego de haberse besado... bueno de haberlo besado ella y de haber estado abrazados esta mañana.

-Merlín... que va a ser de mi vida.

-------------------

-¡Hermione¡

Mientras de dirige a clases por la mañana Lavender y Parvati se acercan corriendo a ella por los pasillos de la escuela, cargando lo que parece ser un juego de cartas de tarot y una bola de cristal entre sus manos.

-Por favor Hermione deja que nosotras seamos las primeras en adivinarte la suerte amorosa y como se llamaran tus hijos.

-Nos ha enseñado la profesora adivinación avanzada para estos casos de urgencia, estas en buenas manos.

Las dos la miran completamente esperanzada, mientras ella piensa en lo sano que será no verlas después de la graduación. Mientras a sus oídos llega partes de su incesante conversación .

-Corren los rumores más extraños de que tú y un mago desconocido tuvieron una cita el día de ayer y como no llegaste a dormir anoche a la torre.

-¿Que¡

La conclusión de las dos le cae como un balde de agua fría, mientras a sus espaldas un grupo de chicas de Slytherin se acercan caminando con una chica rubia a la cabeza.

-Imagínate, que un chico mayor se llegue a interesar en ella y además se atreva a salir con ella tomados de la mano paseando por el pueblo, debe de haberle pagado por ello o haber embrujado a un muggle.

La voz de Pansy Parkinson resuena por todo el ancho del comedor, la pone poco a poco en alerta

Las risas de sus amigas no se hacen esperar, lentamente el calor de sus mejillas se vuelve insoportable. Antes de hacer alguna locura entra a la primera hora de transformaciones, donde una airada profesora ve con desaprobación que cierre la puerta de la clase de un portazo.

--------------

Baja la mirada derrotada, hecho todo a perder, pero fue intentando proteger y seguir el camino que su amigo y Florence le mostraron, aun no se perdona por no haberle dicho al menos una vez cuanto la amo, esperando que lo inevitable llegue de un momento a otro.

El dolor de su cuerpo lo devuelve a la realidad, donde se encuentra casi destrozado, un sentimiento amargo esta alrededor de sus recuerdos, aun piensa que debería de haber muerto en lugar de Florence.

La puerta esta vigilada por dos mortifagos y un lobo, al encerrarlo le quitaron la varita, estira la mano tratando de alcanzar el reflejo de la luz del sol que se proyecta en las paredes de su celda, ahora dudan… ellos han comenzado a dudar, su destino quedo sellado, va a morir, solo espera haber hecho lo suficiente para el viejo Dumbledore, aunque muchas veces dudo que estuviera cuerdo, siempre lo vio como un amigo.

-Si tan solo hubiera habido otra salida

Pasos rápidos se escuchan a lo largo del corredor que va a su celda, los mortifagos de la puerta se apartan asustados, el mismo Lord ha venido a cumplir el castigo, pero lo que no sabe Snape es que será mucho peor, levanta la cabeza con todo el cuerpo destrozado, derrotado, el castigo a sido cruelmente ejecutado por los gustosos mortifagos, que se ensañaron con el que antes era el favorito de su señor.

-Mira lo que tu incompetencia a causado Severus Snape, pero no te preocupes.

Lord Voldemort apunta la varita directamente a su figura tendida en el suelo, de donde una imperdonable es invocada y que se impacta en su lastimado cuerpo, mientras Severus se prepara para morir, el Lord tiene otros planes.

-Aun tú, el que fue el mejor de todos a mi mando me puedes resultar útil.¨ Imperius ¨

Su voluntad no es tan fuerte para resistir la maldición, y menos aun viniendo de el, lentamente su cuerpo deja de obedecerle y se levanta para contemplar a un mago de mirada totalmente vacía, desalmado que solo confía en si mismo y en nadie mas.

-Levántate mortifago Snape, es hora de llevar a cabo el ataque, marchar hacia Hogwarts y destruye todo a tu paso.

Aun a costa del dolor que su cuerpo le produce la figura del mortifago se pone de pie, viendo a la nada, se acerca a la salida de la celda, mientras su voluntad lucha por liberarse, su cuerpo obedece ciegamente a aquel que mas odia, quien le arrebato todo en la vida.

En las puertas de la fortaleza un grupo de mortifagos los esperan, junto con Colagusano y Lestrange en grupos numerosos, se puede sentir emanar de ellos el deseo de matar por diversión y placer.

¨ Esta noche Hogwarts y sus estupidos defensores habrán caído bajo nuestras pisadas, la victoria esta en nuestras manos, ahora vallan y hagan lo que deban hacer para obtenerla ¨

La voz del Lord retumba en los oídos de Snape, incapaz de alertar a la orden, ahora solo queda esperar que todos ellos estén alertas, y que el chiquillo insufrible de Potter no cometa una estupidez.

-------------------

Anochece en la sala común de Gryffindor, y aunque se encuentra con un libro en el regazo, hace horas que no distingue entre todas las palabras, sabe que la noche pasada a sido solo un sueño, no puede querer a alguien como el, es imposible, cansada simplemente deja que sus brazos descansen en el respaldo del sillón y se queda mirando las flamas de la chimenea en silencio, poco después queda semidormida sobre su regazo, el libro escapa de sus manos para terminar en la alfombra, mientras se inclina a recogerlo, a ella llega el recuerdo de la noche pasada a un lado de su ex profesor, donde por fin pudo verlo, solo para separarse de el poco tiempo después, mientras el libro yace a sus pies las lagrimas no se hacen esperar.

-¿Por que tubo que ser así, por que el?

Poco después, de puro cansancio queda dormida mientras las llamas de la chimenea iluminan su perfil, dejando ver aun pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-----------------

La capa de invisibilidad se encuentra a un costado de el, tiene los nervios de punta esperando que el mapa muestre a la etiqueta de Hermione subir a su sala común, desde hace mas de dos horas, pero el dolor lentamente se hace mas insoportable a medida que el tiempo avanza, empezó a tener nuevamente visiones de las conversaciones de voldemort desde hace un par de horas, posiblemente sea una trampa pero debe de ir, se lo debe a Dumbledore.

Bajar mientras la puerta de las habitaciones de los chicos de séptimo curso se cierran a sus espaldas, ve a su amiga dormida con una expresión cansada, mientras susurra cosas por lo bajo entre sus sueños.

-Quédate a mi lado por favor, no me dejes.

La figura de un chico de cabello azabache pasa a un lado de ella, levantando del suelo el libro y poniéndolo a un costado del sillón, en silencio, cuida de no despertar a su amiga, tal vez sea la ultima vez que la pueda ver. El chico pasa una mano por su cabello alborotado mientras con este pequeño gesto intenta despedirse y desearle que sea feliz, que logre en verdad serlo.

Sus ojos verdes lanzan una última mirada alrededor de toda la casa de Gryffindor, mientras piensa en los años que paso entre esos muros, para todo esta puede ser la ultima noche de su vida.

-Te prometo que todo terminara esta noche, y que aunque me cueste la vida lograre detenerlo.

Mientras el aire roza su cara la cicatriz en su frente se hace insoportable, invocando su Saeta de Fuego desde la torre de adivinación, Harry Potter se prepara para partir, con la mirada fija en su destino, aprieta el mango de la poderosa escoba que surca los cielos sobre Hogswarts mientras que a su espalda va quedando la figura del castillo para acercarse a los límites del pueblo.

Se detiene al ver figuras del tamaño de una montaña caminar por lo lejos, causando con cada uno de sus pasos que la tierra tiemble ante su sola presencia, se internan en el bosque prohibido en dirección a el castillo, tiene que encontrar al traidor de Snape rápido, antes que los aurores o el ministerio le quiten la oportunidad de la venganza.

-Por todos, por Sirius y Dumbledore, por mis padres, por ustedes.


	14. Chapter 14

Para todas aquellas que se han quejado sobre el argumento de la historia aquí tengo un pequeño resumen antes del capitulo:

-Snape esta recordando su vida despues de los acontecimientos del sexto libro mientras Hermione es secuestrada en su casa

- Al enterarse lleva a cabo un milagroso rescate, matando de paso a el jefe de los licantropos (Fenrir)

- Una misteriosa animago se le presenta mientras se encuentra inconsciente y herido.

- Hermione no deja de pensar aun en la escuela en su misterioso salvador

- Severus acepta que siente algo especial por la Gryffindor, tomándose una poción que lo rejuvenece a los veinte años

- Por un descuido de el y la aparición de la animago, la chica lo reconoce a las afueras del castillo chantajeandolo para salir juntos

- Al final de la cita ella le besa, momentos después Snape se encuentra rodeado de Dementores

- Por tercera vez en esta historia la misteriosa chica animago se presenta frente a el, salvando su vida

- Hermione se entera por medio de la directora quien es realmente, mientras pasa la noche junto a el cuidándolo

- Para evitar perder el control al despertar, Snape deja inconciente a la chica, mientras se encarga de proteger a los Malfloy siendo torturado por el Lord

- Hermione se despierta en medio de su habitacion en el castillo, mientras se pasa el dia maldiciendo su suerte

-Snape es maldecido con el ¨Imperius¨ mientras se dirige a atacar Hogwarts

- Potter se da cuenta del ataque por medio de su cicatriz, decidiendo dirigirse a la trampa dispuesto a vengarse de Snape

Capitulo 14

El Momento de la Verdad

Ron Weasley esta teniendo una pesadilla recurrente, que siempre se le viene a sus sueños en época de mundiales de Quidditch, su equipo favorito esta ganando por un marcador de noventa puntos de ventaja a los campeones de la liga, cuando a medio tiempo hace su aparición ¨ël que no debe ser nombrado¨ con un ejercito de Necromantulas, alegando que en la final el le a apostado al otro equipo y que mas vale que los jugadores se comporten o empezara a soltar Kedabras al primero que se queje.

Ron intenta hacer volver a la cancha a los jugadores que huyen despavoridos, mientras una docena de Arácnidos se mueve en su dirección persiguiéndolo y se da cuenta que el cazador del equipo contrario acaba de atrapar la snitch.

-¡Ahhhhhhh¡

Despierta sudando emitiendo un potente alarido, sus compañeros de habitación, acostumbrados a escucharlo despertarse a media noche en la época antes del mundial no se molestan en preguntar, regularmente se calma con voltear a mirar a Harry para convencerse que solo a sido un sueño

-¿Harry, estas despierto?

Intenta ver en la oscuridad de la habitación, tratando de no despertar a los demás, invoca ¨Lumus¨ desde su varita para alumbrarse, asomándose por la abertura de las cortinas se da cuenta que su cama esta vacía , mientras cae en cuenta que un pergamino se encuentra en su cama, olvidado seguramente por las prisas del chico, mientras lo habré un sudor frió recorre su cabeza pelirroja, preguntándose seriamente por que no siguió durmiendo.

Acaba de despertar de una pesadilla demasiado real para su gusto, para darse cuenta que en verdad se esta llevando a cabo una mucho peor, que Harry se ha enterado de un ataque sorpresa y que intenta detenerlo o algo así el solo.

El mapa de los merodeadores se encuentra abierto a los pies de su cama, mientras ve que la etiqueta que dice ¨ Harry Potter¨ alejarse desde lo alto de la torre de adivinación en dirección al pueblo. El pánico se apodera lentamente de el mientras ve que detrás de el la etiqueta de su hermana pequeña va saliendo en la misma dirección persiguiéndolo.

-------------------------

Baja con la desesperación pintada en el rostro, encontrando a Hermione dormida en el sillón murmurando incoherencias impropias de su amiga, sobre algún chico por lo que alcanza a entender, ignorando lo que le esta pasando por la cabeza en ese momento la despierta y pide que le ayude a pensar en que rayos esta pasando, mientras la Gryffindor le pregunta de que esta hablando,

-¨Ginny y Harry no están, parece ser que hay un ataque a punto de empezar¨

Antes de que termine de hablar ella ya se encuentra cruzando la sala para entrar por la puerta hacia el cuarto de las chicas de sexto curso para encontrarse mirando una cama vacía.

-¨Debemos alertar primero a los profesores¨

La mente analítica de la chica resuena por lo alto de la habitación, mientras Ron que se encuentra con el rostro pegado al cristal de la ventana, intenta distinguir algo entre la neblina pero lo que alcanza a ver le eriza los pelos de la nuca, el cielo esta oscurecido totalmente por las figuras espectrales que se acercan cada vez mas a ellos.

-¡Hermione, el ataque ya comenzó¡

-¡Que?

La chica pega un respingo a percatarse de que es cierto.

-Hay que dar la voz de alarma

-Pero Harry y mi hermana necesitaran nuestra ayuda.

-Hacia donde se dirigían?

-Al pueblo, al menos eso creo.

La castaña se muerde el pulgar en un gesto infantil, mientras utiliza su fría lógica.

-Bien, usaremos el ¨Encantamiento Desilucionador¨ para desaparecer a la vista de todos y poder ir a ayudarlos.

A los ojos de Ron cruza rápidamente la solución para alertar a todos los habitantes del castillo.

-Entonces que esperamos, despertemos al Ejercito de Dumbledore.

---------------

Hermione se adelanta bajo el hechizo a la salida del castillo mientras Ron esta rezagado terminando de despertar a sus compañeros de habitación para que continúen la voz de alarma, cuando involuntariamente se lleva las manos a los oídos, ya que se escucha un gran estruendo, dejando paso momento después a la voz de la directora que se escucha por todo el corredor al menos diez veces amplificada

-¡A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES REUNANSE EN EL GRAN COMEDOR, REPITO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, PREFECTOS DE CADA CASA, REUNAN A LOS ESTUDIANTES EN EL COMEDOR¡.

La puerta del castillo a empezado a cerrarse, que hasta entonces mantenía entreabierta esperando a Ron, sin poder evitarlo dirige sus pasos al pueblo, mientras ruega poder llegar a tiempo y volver con ellos sanos y salvos.

-------------------

Hace un par de minutos que empezaron a aparecer, reduciendo a cenizas lo que esta a su paso, los pocos aurores de guardia desde el ultimo ataque no son nada comparados con la saña y el numero de mortifagos que se dirigen del pueblo al castillo, solo consiguiendo escapar algunos para pedir apoyo al ministerio, y poner sobre aviso al colegio.

Traidores y hombres lobo caminan esta vez en grupos mas numerosos de mortifagos, dispuestos a terminar con lo que queda de la orden del Fénix, un paso mas a la conquista de todo el mundo mágico

Frente a ellos se encuentran los sirvientes más cercanos ¨al que no debe ser nombrado¨, Colagusano y Bellatrix Lestrange se encuentran parados a la sombra de un tercer mortifago que va a la cabeza del grupo, los tres sin ningún tipo de mascara, mostrando que tan cercanos están al poder del Lord, detrás de ellos los demás han empezado a prepararse para la pelea, dividiéndose en dos grupos, Colagusano se dirige al castillo, marchando detrás del grupo mas numeroso de mortifagos, mientras los demás están atacando el pueblo, que para entonces esta totalmente sumergido en llamas mientras los Aurores recién llegados les plantan cara, aun superados en numero.

-¨ Vamos¨

La voz de Lestrange ordena al tercer encapuchado, que sin prestar atención a lo demás la sigue ciegamente, sobrevolando el cielo nocturno, Harry alcanza a distinguir al mago que acompaña a Bella, no en Balde paso mas de seis años siendo su profesor mas odiado.

Desciende en su escoba al punto intermedio en dirección al castillo en que se encuentran, apuntando directamente con su varita al encapuchado.

¨Cruciatus¨

La maldición se impacta directamente en el, que cae de rodillas, pero aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar a alguien acostumbrado a las imperdonables, dándole oportunidad de atacar conun Hechizo Derribador, que lo tira completamente de espaldas de su escoba, golpeado el suelo, mientas la saeta de fuego se estrella metros mas adelante de el.

-¡Traidor¡

Consigue escupir el chico con grandes esfuerzos, después de levantar la vista al mago que se acerca con la varita empuñada.

-"Espera¡Potter es mio¨

Ignorándola Snape se adelanta nuevamente contra su voluntad para terminar de cumplir las ordenes del Lord mientras Lestrange lanza una maldición ¨Experlliarmus¨ en su dirección, que bajo el imperius no es capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, quitándole la varita de las manos.

¨Incarcerus¨

Gruesas cuerdas aparecen para sujetar a Potter, mientras Bella lo observa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¨No permitiré que seas el favorito del Lord nuevamente¨

Bellatrix se adelanta, lanzando al chico un puntapié, que saca todo el aire de sus pulmones, lanzando una carcajada al aire, mientras Harry recibe otro puntapié, esta vez en las costilla, .

-¨Esta es mi pelea, apartate¨

Desde el suelo Potter ve como simplemente el mortifago recoge su varita del suelo, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-¡Que diablos te pasa Cobarde¡

-Calla niño estupido

¨Cruciatus¨

Potter se retuerce frente a una maldición imperdonable de Bellatrix que no tiene ninguna comparación con la que intento llevar a cabo hace unos momentos.

-¡Levantate maldito mocoso¡

¨Carpe Retractum¨

Su cuerpo es alzado hasta la altura de la mano de Lestrange que sostiene su varita, manteniendo el hechizo de atracción para mirar la cara del chico antes de morir, escupiéndole cada una de sus palabras en el rostro .

-Tu querido profesor no es mas que un títere bajo el ¨Imperius¨ del Lord, un perro que ahora solo sabe obedecer hasta que ya no lo encuentre útil.

El dolor y la humillación que le causa las heridas de la maldición de Lestrange le queman el alma¿como pudo ser tan estupido?

-¡Te mandare al infierno donde están tus padres¡

¨Avad...¨

Un grito desesperado corta el aire a lo lejos, desatando una poderosa maldición que consigue frenar la imperdonable antes de ser invocada.

¨Impedimenta¨

Harry choca nuevamente contra el suelo, mientras se gira consiguiendo ver a Ginny a lo lejos, jadeante con la mirada clavada fijamente en la bruja que la mira con odio infinito.

-¡Como te atreves basura¡

¨Expelliarmus¨

¨Protego¨

El hechizo de desarme es anulado apenas por el escudo invocado por la pelirroja en el ultimo momento, lo que enfada mas a Lestrange, decidida también a quitar a la insolente pelirroja de su camino.

¨Sectusempra¨

Ginny invoca una vez mas la barrera, que se rompe al contacto con el poderoso hechizo de magia oscura, provocándole una gran herida a un costado de su abdomen y tirándola casi inconciente al suelo.

-¡Ginny¡

Harry grita desde el suelo, donde solo se alcanza a oír la maldición del príncipe mestizo muy tarde.

-Estoy harta, Snape, ve y termina con la mocosa.

Llega donde se encuentra el chico, que intenta liberarse por cualquier medio para matarla, sujeta por el cuello a Potter, mientras este con la ropa manchada de sangre, intenta asesinarla con la mirada.

Snape que se encuentra bajo los efectos de la maldición levanta lentamente la varita para terminar con la vida de la pelirroja malherida, pero antes de que cualquier maldición salga de su boca la voz de la persona que quiere lo detiene en seco.

-¡No, Severus¡

Un par de ojos castaños lo miran confundida, a el y mas atrás de ellos a Harry en manos de Bellatrix, causando que ante esta mirada todo en su interior se desmorone, su conciencia se debate entre el imperius y la voz del ser amado, es en ese momento que la voz de Lestrange termina por despertarlo.

-Mas basura, Snape termina con ella, luego encárgate de la otra.

La varita tiembla violentamente en su mano, mientras que sus gestos se tensan de una manera aterradora, luchando por mantener el control, voltea hacia Lestrange con la mirada totalmente envenenada de odio, dando la espalda a una Gryffindor que mira atónita la escena.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA BRUJA EN PEDIRME ESO¡

¨LEVICORPUS¨

La varita tiembla nuevamente en su mano al invocar el poderoso maleficio oscuro que ataca desde lejos lanzándola por los aires mientras cae inconsciente con el cuerpo destazado por el poder y la furia del mago, que aun trata de liberarse por su cuenta para terminarla.

Hermione corre a liberar a Harry, mientras Severus recupera el control de si mismo, el chico se apresura a ir donde se encuentra tendida la pelirroja.

-¡Severus, que diablos te pasa, que le has hecho a mis amigos¡

Acercándose amenazadoramente al mago, el por su parte se limita a desviar la mirada de ella, avergonzado de ser tan débil a los ojos de otras personas le contesta a su manera, de la manera mas fría e impersonal que conoce

-No tuve opción, una maldición imperdonable del señor oscuro me tenia a su merced, no pude hacer nada.

Ella se acerca a el dándole una bofetada, mientras los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes... como se encuesta Ginny.

-No estoy seguro, recibió una maldición muy poderosa de parte de esa Bruja.

La chica oculta la cara entre los pliegues de su capa, sintiendo nuevamente el aroma de su profesor, mientras una pregunta que le calcome el alma.

-Dime que tu no les hiciste nada, por favor...

El la aprieta mas contra si, al tiempo que responde de la manera mas sincera que es posible, aunque la frase al momento se le haga graciosa.

-Solo alcance a tirarlo de su escoba.

------------------

Tendida a su lado, la mancha de sangre debajo de la chica se extiende rapidamente a su alrededor mientras la pelirroja pasa la palma de su mano por el cabello azabache del chico, tratando de consolarlo, gruesas lagrimas caen de sus ojos verdemar mientras le reprocha cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

-Por que Ginny, tu no... Tu no me puedes dejar solo me escuchas.

A pesar de que a su alrededor la batalla a comenzado no presta atención a nada mas que a la vida que se le escapa entre las manos, el cuerpo de Lestrange yace inconciente a unos metros de el mientras que hombro con hombro Hermione y Snape se baten a duelo con un par de mortifagos que han quedado rezagados del grupo principal, uno de los cuales acaba de caer inconciente y mal herido bajo una maldición de Snape.

-Te amo, me entiendes... no me dejes solo.

La sangre a su costado empapa las ropas de Harry, que ve como los ojos de la chica se empiezan a entrecerrar.

-Ginny...

La chica le dirige una sonrisa sincera al tiempo que intenta estirar los brazos para sujetarse a el agonizando, mientras se empieza a escuchar una bella melodía que se acerca trayendo la esperanza.

Es en ese momento que el Fénix que había estado sobrevolando a todo lo alto el campo de batalla aterriza a sus pies, lagrimas de esperanza corren por sus ojos, el ave con un resplandor de destellos dorados apoya su cabeza en la herida dejando caer gruesas lagrimas sanando la herida de Ginny, mientras a su lado Potter no cabe en si mismo.

-Un milagro

Cuando la herida ha terminado de cicatrizar emprende nuevamente el vuelo, dejando tras de si a un con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos a Harry Potter, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo cree nuevamente que tiene algo por que vivir, a alguien a quien proteger.

-¿Harry, por que lloras?

Una mano se apoya torpemente en su mejilla, tratando de secar las lagrimas que aun corren por su rostro, sonriendo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón la toma entre sus brazos, intentando controlarse antes de hablar.

-No seas tonta, simplemente estoy feliz.

Ambos se estrechan en un fuerte abrazo.

-------------------

El ataque al castillo y todos sus estudiantes a iniciado, los Weasley aparecen para engrosar las filas de resistencia a la entrada de Hogwarts, en siniestro vuelo las capuchas roídas por el tiempo con los cuerpos secos y envenenados los dementotes inician el ataque, directamente sobre ellos se desplazan penetrando varios de ellos a través le las ventanas al interior, donde los prefectos y alumnos están usando trasladares improvisados por la directora para escapar.

Afuera del castillo todo es un completo caos, las maldiciones vuelan en todas direcciones, mientras la fortaleza en que se ha convertido la escuela hace tiempo esperando la llegada de los Aurores, que han empezado a aperescer en las cercanías , la mayoría de profesores se han reunido a hacer frente a los grupos de mortifagos, atrincherándose en la entrada, peleando en duelos superados en numero.

Lupin se enfrenta cara a cara con Colagusano y otros dos mortifagos, mientras Tonks que se acerca para ayudarlo es derribada por una maldición ¨Everte Statum¨ la misma maldición usada por Draco en el club de duelo contra Potter, solo que es mas poderosa y de mayor potencia.

La risa de burla de los mortifagos es acallada por varias maldiciones de parte de Lupin, que se lanza en carrera hacia ella, Colagusano aun trata de hacer un intento de detenerlo con un ¨Experlliarmus¨ manda a volar la varita de Remus a unos metros de el, que a su vez dando la vuelta cruza los escasos metros que lo separan del mortifago de mano plateada atacándolo la con ferocidad de una bestia, tirándolo de espalda contra el suelo.

Su sangre se espesa, dejando salir al espíritu de la bestia que duerme en el, dominándolo por completo al calor de la batalla, literalmente despedaza con las manos a Pettigrew mientras intenta llegar hasta la mujer que ama.

------------------

Los Gigantes atraviesan fácilmente el fuego y humo provocados para intentar retrasarlos, sin saber que a su espalda los ojos de criaturas de ocho patas los asechan en la oscuridad , lidereadas por Hangrit y como ultima voluntad de su gran amigo Aragor, las Necromantulas se preparan para atacar a su señal, mientras los centauros del bosque siguen atacando a los invasores de sus territorios y su paz, prestando una valiosa ayuda

Ahora, ataquen en grupos numerosos a uno por uno.

Su voz truena en el calor de la batalla, mientras las miles de patas se mueven como si fueran una gigantesca criatura que Débora todo el suelo del bosque a su paso, saltando a sus presas, que confiados se encuentran a su total merced.

Son totalmente rodeados cuando la hondonada de arañas gigantes se mueve en su contra como el manto mismo de la muerte, intentan vanamente librarse de ellas mientras que en grupos cada vez mas numerosos se posan a su alrededor inyectando su potente veneno en cada ataque, lo que los deja confundidos y a merced de los grupos de centauros y sus flechas.

-----------------------

El ejercito de dumbledore combate a los dementores que han logrado colarse al castillo, los ¨Patronus¨ son invocados centellando en la noche como estrellas fugaces, mantiendo a raya a cada espectro que se acercan amenazantes a los grupos de estudiantes esperando a usar el traslador, mientras los chicos defienden a los grupos que están reuniéndose para escapar, los amigos de Harry se reúnen por fin en el campo de batalla.

Neville y los demás integrantes del ED defienden de los ataques directos a un grupo de segundo curso, que se ve rodeado al calor de la batalla, evitando que salgan mal heridos.

Luna y Ron demuestran ser lo suficientemente hábiles en duelos para batirse con un mortifago que logro penetrar la primera barrera de defensa del castillo, mientras los grupos se reúnen al rededor del traslador, consiguen entre los dos un hechizo ¨Depulso¨ suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo contra la pared.

---------------------

Potter se encuentra mirando con desprecio al que según el y la mayor parte del mundo mágico no es mas que un sucio traidor.

-Maldito asesino, como pudiste traicionar a aquel que te tendió la mano.

Los labios de Snape se tensan al máximo en una especie de mueca de disgusto

-Cállate de una buena vez, maldito mocoso, no sabes nada.

-Crees que cambiando tu apariencia podrás escapar del castigo de los aurores, maldito cobarde.

-¡CALLATE¡

De un empujon lo aparta, dirigiéndose rapidamente a la persona que se encuentra detrás de Potter y la pelirroja, Hermione lo ve con disgusto, aunque ella tiene algo de culpa al no haberle contado a su amigo lo que le dijo la directora sobre Severus.

-Harry, el esta de nuestro lado, me lo dijo la Directora.

-Como puedes creerle al hombre que mato a Dumbledore, aunque fuera parte de algún plan, el lo mato, no tenia derecho de hacerlo.

La mirada de Snape se ensombrece peligrosamente a cada instante.

- El estaba muriendo, la poción que uso para destruir el anillo y detener la maldición se estaba debilitando, era cuestión de días solamente.

Apretando los nudillos con la palma de su mano, baja la mirada, mientras lucha con la amargura del recuerdo que lo atormenta cada noche, donde el viejo se encuentra indefenso, totalmente inmóvil mientras le ruega que termine con el plan .

-Mientes, el no estaba listo para morir, te rogó para que no lo hicieras.

-No, el esperaba que hiciera exactamente lo que debía, continuar con mi papel de espía, sin levantar sospechas a nadie, y de paso mantener vivo a Draco, por culpa del estupido plan de Malfloy todo se hizo un caos, pero ninguno de los dos habría permitido a un estudiante morir si estaba en nuestras manos evitarlo.

-Cobarde, Malfloy no dará nunca la cara, se esconde como la sucia rata que es.

- Hasta alguien como tu debería saberlo, el intenta proteger lo que le queda de familia, su madre aun depende de el para mantenerse en una pieza, con tal de mantenerlo con vida yo ayude a esconderlos, en cambio tu solo te has escondido detrás de tus amigos, deja de discutir y vallamos de una vez al castillo, que tus amigos te están esperando.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

No te olvidare

Es el Septimo y ultimo año que Harry Potter pasara en Hogwarts, en el que se esta llevando a cabo la segunda guerra desde el retorno del Lord oscuro, muchas personas luchan por manter sus sueños e ilusiones vivos a su alrededor, arriesgando cada uno su vida defienden lo que les es importante, mientras el mal que amenaza una vez mas al mundo magico toma la forma de un ser renacido, que aun no puede morir.

¨Sangre de un vasallo, huesos del padre y sangre robada de un enemigo le han dado la fuerza una vez mas para levantarse y destruir todo a su paso¨

Esta es la historia del enfrentamiento final en la segunda guerra, aquellos que han muerto no seran nunca olvidados, los pecados del padre no los tendra que cargar ya el hijo, todo empezara una vez mas y renacera lo que estuvo muerto.

--------------

En las ruinas de lo que en una epoca fue el pueblo magico mas grande de Escocia se empieza a sentir un aura oscura, gritos y maldiciones aun cubren la noche, oculta en las sombras la mano de Lord Voldemort invoca con magia antigua un estallido de llamas que da vida a una criatura fabulosamente moustruosa que arremete contra todo aquel a su paso lanzando bocanadas de aire incandescente galopa en direccion al castillo.

Atravesando el bosque prohibido, su varita se alza una vez mas de donde una maldicion resuena en lo profundo del caos, palabras y magia prohibida para levantar los cuerpos de los caidos se escuchan en el aire, mortifagos y aurores malditos por la magia oscura levantan sus cuerpos muertos para servir a su amo.

-¡Alastor, señor, esperamos sus ordenes¡

Los refurzos esperan mientras sus capas ondean en la fria brisa, entrenados y listos para enfrentar una guerra que no estan dispuestos a perder protegen la retaguardia y cuidando a los prisioneros capturados, en el suelo asechando y tratando de pasar inadvertida una sombra serpenteando se desliza por el campo de batalla, inadvertida para todos menos para Ojoloco Moody.

-¡Protejan a los chicos, ningun estudiante morira en manos de esos cobardes¡

Su ojo magico de color azul electrico no pierde de vista al enemigo, que intentando terminarlo de un golpe lanza una mordedura a la altura de su cintura de sorprendente rapidez para cualquier otro que sin embargo consigue esquivar sin problemas, en frente de Moody la gran serpiente Nagi se alza dispuesta a atacar nuevamente, tratando de tomar por sorpresa ataca con la punta de su cola como latigo, el auror a su vez con habilidad sorprendente tomando en cuenta la falta de su pierna rueda por la hierba hasta quedar en posicion de ataque a cuatro metros de ella, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del reptil.

¡¨Conjuntivitis¨¡ El hechizo se impacta en los ojos del animal dejandola desorientada tratando de atraparlo a ciegas, mientras el ojo magico de Alastor tiembla al posarse entre las sombras mas alla del animal, dejandolo paralizado una fraccion de segundo, levanta a varita dispuesto a atacar sin lograrlo pues un Avada Kedabra se escucha cortar la noche.

-¡Señor, retroceda¡

Nada se puede hacer, el Auror cae derrotado por el impacto mortal, tratando de mantener su valor, los aurores aguardan lo inevitable, la figura de un ser en apariencia fragil se revela lentamente, mientras el panico recorre cada uno de sus sentidos, entrenados para no retroceder, aun con miedo y la adsoluta certeza que van a morir levantan amenazantes las varitas contra aquel que se cree inmortal, mientras la sangre se les congelan en las venas al ver que protegiendo a la criatura oscura se levanta el cuerpo de Moody, manejado por una maldicion igualmente despreciable como las imperdonables, amigos y enemigos fuerzan las puertas del otro mundo mientras son usados como marionetas.

-Matenlos

Su cara apenas de rasgos humanos y del color de los huesos esta desprovista de cualquier emocion mientras sus tropas de cadaveres atacan a el grupo que proteje a los mortifagos capturados, los cuales estan en pleno extasis mientras ven a su señor acudir en su ayuda, el Lord esboza una sonriza mientras una de sus manos acaricia la cabeza de la serpiente.

-Matenlos a todos

El panico se apodera tambien de aquellos que hace tiempo vendieron su alma y sus vidas por poder, los gritos callan en un par de minutos, en tanto la figura de Lord Voldemor se hacerca al lugar donde esta tendido el cuerpo de bellatrix, su mano solo parecida a la de un hombre ya que es de una blancura cercana a los huesos sostiene la varita con arrogancia, mientras un sinfin de sombras esperan sus ordenes a sus espaldas.

-Bellatrix, es la ultima vez que fallas

La maldicion asesina se inpacta en el cuerpo de la mujer inconciente, aguardando, las sombras se agitan al sentir una vez mas que su señor los reclama, tocando con su varita la marca en el brazo desnudo de la bruja, invoca la ayuda de sus vasallos.

¨Morsmordre¨

Las marcas de todos los mortifagos palpitan y queman a todos sus usuarios, Severus que se encuentra a un lado de los chicos siente su presencia y tambien como parte de su magia es robada por el Lord para una poderosa magia demoniaca. Voldemort dirige su varita al campo de batalla, donde los cuerpos de sus Mortifagos y los aurores yacen tendidos, ganando mas poder a costa de otros pronuncia palabras prohibidas para levantar a los muertos.

¨Inferi¨

Todo el campo de batalla es cubierto por una luz carmesi intensa y segadora mientras que los cuerpos que descanzan en la tierra son vueltos la vida a fuerza de la voluntad y el poder magico del señor oscuro, levantandose como su ejercito invencible lo rodean protegiendolo e iniciando la marcha hacia el castillo, de donde la criatura colosal galopa en su direccion atravezando el bosque calcinando todo lo que se le interpone a su paso, tanto a amigos como a enemigos.

--------------

Colin y Dennis Creever deverian de haber partido con los demas estudiantes de grado inferior, pero no encontrando a Harry solo se les ocurrio esconderse en los pisos superiores del castillo para ver su batalla con ¨El que no debe ser nombrado¨, mientras el hermano mayor aprieta contra si la camara fotografica para retratar la indiscutible victoria de su heroe, sin saber que el peligro se encuentra mas serca de lo que desearian, a sus espaldas un Dementor se dirigen hacia ellos dispuesto a atacarlos, el terror se apodera de los hermanos viendose atrapados, ya que ninguno de los dos esta teniendo pensamientsos muy felices ultimamente.

Colin es el primero en reaccionar mientras apunta al Dementor reuniendo el valor suficiente para levantar su varita para atacarlo con todo lo que se le ocurre.

¨Expecto Patronum¨...Nada, el hechizo pierde fuerza antes de llegar a la criatura que enfria cada vez mas el ambiente, tratando de proteger a su hermano lo pone a su espalda, diciendole que cierre los ojos, el dementor se acerca mientras Colin trata de detener el temblor de sus piernas, su hermano se da cuenta que estan perdidos aferrandose a la espalda del chico.

-¨Hermano¨

Desesperado trata de distraer su atencion invocando mas conjuros

¨Finite Incantato¨

La vitrina frente a ellos estalla en un santiamen, manteniendo los ojos en los movimientos del dementor que sigue hacercandose, viendose indefenso una vez mas intenta conjurar un patronus, cuando siente la mano de su hermano sobre la suya, una fuerza desconocida brota de la varita que sostiene el chico, la varita tiembla y se calienta en su manos, pero esta decidido a no perder la esperanza, pronunciando el hechizo juntos, de la varita surge un Patronus en forma de un gigantesco elefante los proteje a ambos haciendo de barrera y ahuyentando al demantor, con voz temblorosa.

-Hermano, creo que tendremos que ver las fotos publicadas mañana en el profeta

-Tienes razon Dennis, lo mejor sera irnos de aqui ahora.

Llevan sus pasos al ultimo grupo de estudiantes que se encuentran junto al traslador, instantes antes de desaparecer alcanzan a ver como la puerta del castillo es despedazada.

--------------

Incapaz de contener su ataque, la criatura cubierta por su piel agrietada, resplandeciente como una llamarada enviste la puerta del castillo haciendola añicos, dejando solo restos incandescentes de madera y ceniza, inconcientemente la mirada de Luna se ilumina mientras sus labios dejan escapar con sorpresa el nombre de la criatura, clavandole las uñas al pelirojo a su lado de pura exitacion.

-¡Te lo dije Ronni, en verdad existe el espiritu de fuego¡

¨ Heliopath¨

La cabeza de la enorme criatura coronada con dos astas de carnero se levanta de entre los escombros de lo que una vez fue la entrada de castillo, mientras se prepara para envestir nuevamente dejando huellas incandescentes a su paso, pero de entre los muros del castillo las figuras de los fantasmas de todo Hogwarts aparecen rodeando a la criatura en un circulo plateado.

-¡Chicos, estan bien?¡

La voz de Nick casi decapitado se oye de entre el circulo de figuras, mientras la bestia ruge lanzando bocanadas ardientes, cosa que tiene sin cuidado a sus captores

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de el

La dama gris de Ravencraw les dirige una mirada llena de determinacion, mientras que su mano sostiene la de Myrtle la llorona que no deja de temblar, la criatura enviste la barrera inexistente de fantasmas que distraen su atencion alejandolo de los vivos, Hangrit cruza la puerta en ese instante mostrando quemaduras visibles en manos y parte de su abrigo se encuentra chamuscado.

-¡Traiganlo hacia mi¡

Los fantasmas hacen lo que el semigigante les pide mientras que en una de sus manos sostiene fuertemente su varita, en la que la punta emite un potente tono azulado; la mole incandescente enviste en su direccion, escapando del impacto por muy poco logra sujetarlo por detras de los cuernos rodeandolo con una de sus manos, mientras que su mano restante apunta a la base de la nuca de la criatura.

-¨Glacius¨

Al momento de que el hechizo invocado impacta, es rodeado por un gran chorro de vapor que cubre a ambos, pero Ron y Luna entre todo el vapor aun pueden ver partes incandescentes.

-¡¡ Hangrit¡¡

El Semigigante cae pesadamente al suelo, con el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras mientras los chicos corren hacia el intentando reanimarlo, al volver hacia arriba la mirada se dan cuenta que una figura congelada e inmovil se esta desquebrajando, cayendo en pedazos de piedra fria que aun emiten vapor, Luna es la primera en tomar consiencia de lo que pasa, aterrandola.

-¡Ronni no se esta moviendo¡

De entre su ropa destrozada que se encuentra en partes carbonizada se extienden rapidamente manchas de sangre, mientras Luna solloza Ron apunta su varita a las heridas de lo que alguna vez fue el poderoso brazo de Hangrit, deteniendo la hemorragia

-¨Episkey¨

La sangre se detiene , pero aun no da ninguna señal de vida

-¡Amigo, por favor despierta¡

Luna invoca ¨Aguamenti¨ produciendo un ligero chorro de agua de su varita, que deposita con cuidado en los labios de Hangrit, solo consiguiendo tragar un poco, tosiendo lo demas con rastros de sangre.

-¡Hangrit, abre los ojos, por favor¡

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, quiza el ultimo Hangrit aprieta la mano que hasta ese entonses Ron sostenia, tratando de reanimarlo, pero solo es capaz de mover levemente los labios emitiendo su ultima voluntad.

-Ron...

-¡Eres la persona mas valiente que conozco, no te puedes rendir asi me oyes¡

-Cuiden a mi Hermano Pequeño por favor.

Sin mas que hacer en este lugar se aleja del dolor, todo se va quedando en una agradable calma, mientras la sensación de seguir acostado en el suelo empedrado va desvaneciéndose, el simplemente se aleja.

-¡¡¡Hangrit¡¡¡

Pasa una eternidad antes de que cualquiera de los dos reaccione, toda la accion se esta llevando a las afueras del castillo, incluso Neville y el Ejercito de Dumbledore estan siendo utiles en la lucha desde lejos invocando poderosos Patronus, Luna se arrodilla pasando sus brazos por la espalda del pelirrojo y lo abraza mientras el solo cierra los ojos tratando de detener las lagrimas que no dejan de salir.

Un circulo de figuras plateadas proteje el cuerpo del Guardian de los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras Ron y Luna se dirigen a ayudar a sus amigos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

El Legado de los Potter

Cae la noche, en el valle de Godrig el cielo nublado se refleja en la ventana, a través de la cual no se alcanza a ver el interior de la actual residencia de los Potter, a salvo de la maldad del mundo, unidos por un amor que ahora toma la forma de un niño pequeño de cabello revuelto y una mirada indomable.

Harry ahora duerme en los calidos brazos de su padre, quien no aparta la mirada, algo tan pequeño y hermoso como solo podia ser un hijo de Lily, orgulloso de estar casado con el amor de su vida.

Se mueve entre sueños, mientras su padre lo deja suavemente en el interior de su cuna, bajando a ayudar a su esposa con la cena, pero al poner un pie en la cocina tiene el súbito deseo de salir corriendo, Lily lo espera en la entrada con un tenedor apuntandole amenazadoramente y algo peludo en la otra mano.

-¡ James Potter, pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que toda la ropa de Harry se había vuelto de color rojo y amarillo, hasta el regalo de Sirius ¡

Levantando un perro de peluche melenudo que en vez de ladrar ahora solo dice ¡Gryffindor¡Gryffindor¡ moviendo una cola de punta rojiza.

- P-Por que haría algo así

Con la espalda pegada a la pared mas alejada, trata inútilmente de escapar de la situación desviando la mirada al suelo, a cualquier parte en donde evite esos ojos esmeralda que lo hechizaron desde del primer día que la conoció.

-¡¡¡SOLO PORQUE AYER LO VESTI CON UNOS CALCETINES VERDES¡¡¡¡

-No quiero que tenga ideas extrañas desde ahora… además ya tengo apartado su uniforme de q Quidditch para la escuela y el color rojo lo hace ver mas varonil…

-Asi que para eso me pediste el mes pasado la llave de tu cámara¡¡POR MERLIN JAMES MADURA YA¡¡

El tenedor se le escapa (accidentalmente) de las manos, yendo aparar a la cabeza de Potter, quien termina tendido en el piso

-¡¡JAMES¡ disculpa se me a resbalado de la mano y …

En medio del piso de la cocina James se retuerce en una risa silenciosa, con las manos en el estomago.

-No sabes el susto que me diste

Riéndose abiertamente en su cara con un salto se para delante de ella, abrazandola por la espalda.

-Peerdooon Liiiiilllyyy ….

Toda esa felicidad es atrapada por el rugido de una maldición lejana, un silenco abismal se cierne en toda la casa, la puerta principal rechina dando paso a un invitado menos que deseado, James con la mano en fuera de la túnica empuña su varita listo para defender a las personas que ama

-¡¡Lily, sube por Harry y desaparezcan¡¡

Un ruido, alejado de toda luz un resplandor verde atraviesa la noche, trayendo lagrimas y tristeza a un niño, un ser carente de salvación, una noche sin fin, la noche en la que El se lo arrebato todo.

-------------------

A lo lejos Hangrit camina entre los escombros de la casa, protegiendo contra si a un niño magico, en el brilla el amor de su madre y la valentía de su padre, por ellos el se encargara de verlo crecer con el tiempo.

Con algunas lagrimas en los ojos se encamina al encuentro con su amigo Dumbledore, mientras el niño que vivio susurra entre sueños un adiós a sus padres.

-------------------

Aun lejano, el amanecer de una larga noche se ve en el horizonte de Hogwarts, la batalla principal casi a terminado, entre las filas de aurores se ven las pelirrojas cabezas de los gemelos Weasley y de Bill, que montado en un pequeño dragón plateado sobrevuela alrededor del bosque.

Las bajas en ambos bandos son considerables, los profesores se ven cansados, Minerva atiende a un grupo de aurores mientras la profesora de hebologia da los primeros auxilios a una Tonks sentada en el pasto.

El grupo de magos finalmente llega a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde lo que ve Harry y sus amigos ve lo deja si aliento, los gigantes estan muertos a la entrada del bosque, cubiertos de gruesas necromantulas alrededor de ellos, a lo lejos algunos Centauros estan retirandose a la espesura heridos y cansados, cerca de los restos de lo que parece ser la puerta principal Lupin que a penas se mantiene de pie ayuda a trasladar a los heridos al interior, en el gran comedor donde se encuentra la enfermera Poppy, que tiene que recurrir a los elfos de todo el castillo para darles los primeros auxilios.

Al costado de la entrada Hermione ve a Luna llorando y a su lado Neville con un brazo lastimado esta recargado en el muro del castillo, mirando a la nada, Luna apenas nota su mirada corre a abrazarla y preguntarle si estan bien, ella no puede ocultar su tristeza.

-H-Hermione, Harry…(Desvía la mirada)Ni Ronii ni yo pudimos hacer nada….¡LO SIENTO¡

Estalla en llanto, el abrazo de luna se estrecha, como buscando proteger a la chica de lo que ocurrió en el castillo, la voz de Neville alcanza a Harry que pasa corriendo de largo al interior del casillo

-Harry… todos los chicos lograron escapar pero algunos integrantes del ED estan heridos… tambien hay algo mas…

El chico temiendo lo peor, topa su mirada con la del pelirrojo que las escaleras principales, abatido solo baja un poco la cabeza.

-¡¡Ron¡¡

El pelirrojo se encuentra sentado en piso, observando los destrozos de la batalla alza la vista nuevamente para toparse con el curioso grupo, de los cuales se le queda viendo a Severus, quien se encuentra a su parecer muy cerca de su amiga Hermione.

-Harry, Ginny, que alivio que esten bien...lo siento…chicos, no pude hacer nada… nada

Sin levantarse, intenta ponerse de pie, pero gruesas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, tratando de pensar como explicarles lo que a pasado.

-Estas herido Hermano?

Ginny rodea al chico que mantiene una mano delante de su rostro ocultando su expresión de tristeza.

-Lo siento Harry, Hermione.

Ambos llegan a abrazarlo, ya que apenas se mantiene de pie, ni siquiera conciente del corte a un lado de su mejilla, que no deja de sangrar.

-------------------

Afuera, en lo que antes eran los verdes campos del castillo, Severus se acerca a la imponente figura de la directora, que ayudada por los demás profesores y algunos aurores que están acorralando a los últimos magos que aun se resisten a entregar la varita.

-Minerva, hemos traido al estupido de Potter, espero que lo mantengas enjaulado al menos hasta que aparesca el Lord.

-Bien Severus, ahora ve a descansar, aun no a aparecido pero no creo que esto sea para nada, no hemos visto lo ultimo de el verdad?

-No, puedo sentirlo cerca, la marca me a estado palpitando todo el camino.

Minerva ve a lo lejos a la Prefecta de Gryffindor y a la chica Weasley

-¿Chicas, donde rayos estaban, es una fortuna que encontraran al profesor Snape ?

Ginny da un paso atrás, cayendo sobre sus caderas en el pasto, con la mirada aterrada mira al mago de tunica negra que le devuelve una fría mirada, mientras Hermione extiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Perdon….¿Profesor?

Hermione suspira, pensando en las cosas que va a tener que explicarle a su amiga.

-------------------

En el gran comedor se encuentran tendidos decenas de magos y algunos estudiantes mientras los sanadores pasan de lado en lado dando tratamiento a las multiples heridas y maldiciones.

Nadie presta atención al joven Potter que se acerca al cuerpo que descansa en el frio piso de piedra, apartado de todo dolor, el que fue uno de sus amigos mas importantes, su maestro, se encuentra apartado de los demas heridos, un grueso manto blanco cubre su cuerpo, y su cara apunta al cielo hechizado del salon, donde algunas estrellas aun se pueden ver.

-No podias esperarme…verdad.. amigo

Las lagrimas corren libremente por sus mejillas, Ginny lo espera cerca e la entrada, lo sabe, que ella esta bien, pero tambien sabe que para despedirse por ultima ves de el lo debe hacer solo.

-No te preocupes, cuidaremos de tu pequeño hermano, y-y de tu sembradío de calabazas, el próximo año será genial el dia de Halowen, e-entonses nos tomaremos un sumo de calabaza en tu cabaña, junto a fang……… por que no me pudiste esperar amigo…

Su voz se corta, le duele respirar, el cuerpo que rodea sus manos esta tan frío, un dolor conocido cruza de nuevo por su corazon, sabiendo solamente que lo vera de nuevo, algun dia…

-----------------

Afuera el amanecer todavía no llega, entre las sombras del bosque se mueve la última amenaza del mundo mágico, siempre listo para ganar, a una orden de Voldemort todos los Inferí se mueven violentamente, dirigiendo la maldad y la furia en ellos nacidos para atacar la entrada del castillo.

-¡Protejan el interior¡

Cada mago y auror capaz de sostenerse en pie responde el llamado, sabiendo que las personas en el interior están indefensas se lanzan para contener el ataque de esos seres maldecidos bajo la forma de sus antiguos camaradas y enemigos, levantan las varitas dispuestos a morir esta noche.

-¡BOMBARDA¡SON INFERI¡¡¡DESMAIUS¡¡FINITE INCANTATO¡¡PRETIFICUS TOTALUS¡ LOS CHICOS¡

Gritos y maldiciones dan paso al miedo, entre ellos se encuentra el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, una batalla que se pierde rápidamente termina convirtiendo en una desesperada lucha por sobrevivir.

Los Weasley se encuentran en medio del primer ataque, sus cabelleras pelirrojas destellan a travez del resplandor de diversas maldiciones, Ron y Neville corren para ayudar a los hermanos, Luna se enguanta mas atrás junto con Hermione, que a lo lejos ve a Severus luchando inútilmente por romper la gran masa de atacantes, que carentes de toda magia se alimentan del temor de cada uno de los magos.

-¡AAHHH¡

Neville es sostenido del brazo derecho por una de las criaturas, su contacto quema y va extendiendo una mancha de color morado alrededor de su mano, el dolor es acompañado del desplome de la criatura y el resplandor de una maldicion.

-¡Adentro estarán seguros¡

El grito del Ex.mortifago rompe con el calor de la batalla, cruzando por un instante una mirada con Hermione, que no pasa desapercibida para El Señor Oscuro en el centro del ataque, que con voz arrogante hace temblar la sangre de sus enemigos.

-¡MESTIZO INMUNDO¡

La directora de Hogwarts ve con horror a Severus bajo lo efectos de una imperdonable, aun para un hombre acostumbrado a la maldición ¨Cruciatus¨ es un castigo formidable.

- ¡¡AUN NO APRENDES NADA SNAPE ¡¡

La voz de su Lord rompe el momento, sabe muy bien que matarlo no hace ninguna diferencia, asi que apunta directamente a la chica, que no puede moverse lo suficientemente rapido por el miedo

El Señor Oscuro alza su varita una vez mas en la noche, cortando en silencio el campo de batalla conjura la maldición que le asegura el castigo al traidor.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA¡

¨¡No, ella no tendrá que morir por mi culpa¡¨

Sin dudarlo siquiera es el unico pensamiento que cruza la mente del antiguo mortifago, su preciosa niña de cabello alborotado entrecierra los ojos de miedo, apenas conciente de que la tunica ondeando de su antiguo profesor esta delante de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

------------------

La maldición se dirige a el, todo a acabado, que patético, paralizado tratando de defender a la mujer que ama.

Hermione intenta ponerse a su lado, pero sabe que todo esta perdido, nadie intenta ayudarlo, todos parecen estar felices de que ocurra así, en el mundo que nacerá esta noche ya no es necesario, tiene que pagar con creces todos y cada uno de sus pecados, y el solo se queda ahí, indefenso aun con su varita, odiándose a si mismo, estúpido mortífago, que a los ojos de todos sigue siendo quien mato a Dumbledore

¨ ¡SEVERUS¡ ¨ escapa de su boca sin intentar evitarlo, mientras ve que Snape con los ojos cerrados espera pagar de esa forma sus pecados.

¨ ¡SEVERUS¡ ¨ el aludido abre los ojos, mientras las rizas del Lord se escuchan mas fuertes.

El brillo verdoso se desplaza hacia el, pero algo se interpone en su camino y le protege, a el, a Severus Snape, el Hermoso Fenix con la figura de una cadena dorada en el cuello que a la par con Flawes, que se encuentra al lado de Harry resplandecen en el campo de batalla, cada uno protegiendo a un ser sumamente importante.

La chica en su forma de animago no se aparta, no permitirá que eso llegue a ocurrir, no importa que solo sea una bruja enamorada, ella le protegerá aun a costa de su vida, no importa como, ese hombre no debe morir aquí, solo.

El brillo verdoso da de lleno en la forma de Fenix, que estalla nuevamente en llamas, de donde momentos después empieza a emerger la silueta de una joven bruja de ojos castaños y el cabello enmarañado, que da la impresión de ser Hermione Granger, a lo cual la aludida no consigue salir de su asombro, dirigiendo a ella una rápida mirada, ve destellar el giratiempos sobre su tunica, el cual juraría tener guardado en el baúl de su cuarto.

Mientras va cayendo, la bruja toma de su bolsillo el traslador preparado para este momento y desaparece, satisfecha de que todo ocurriera exactamente como lo recordaba, dejando a la chica que es su presente totalmente de piedra, solo consiguiendo reaccionar al darse cuenta que Severus sigue en frente de ella.

No lo comprende, por que ella ha venido nuevamente a corregir esta época de su presente, por que ella esta aquí ¿no?, pero al mirar a Severus la luz de la razón la alcanza nuevamente, porque también lo protege a el, a su único amor.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Mas allá de la oscuridad

En el pasado, hace una eternidad, en una noche fría y sin luna corre entre las estrechas paredes de roca de la cueva, siente que cada paso puede ser el ultimo, bajo la proteccion de su brazo lleva la locura de algo que alguna vez fue solo un hombre, el camino hacia la salida parece eterno, sujetando fuertemente el objeto que sabe le costara la vida.

-¨Calmate, tan solo es un adelanto del infierno¨

Se repite mientras recuerda cosas que le hielan la sangre de las venas, atrocidades que esta seguro deben terminar, y ofreciendo como sacrificio su vida trata de enmendar sus pecados.

----------------------

Con pasos vacilantes logra cruzar las puertas de la mansión Black, sintiendo que su cuerpo entero esta muriendo lentamente, sus ojos de color negro reflejan el panico que esta viviendo, siente como cada fibra de su ser se desgasta, avanzando casi a siegas en las escaleras de la casa de sus padres sube a su habitacion, en la cual deposita el pesado medallon de Salazar Slytherin en un lugar seguro, mientras usa una poderosa maldicion para mantenerlo oculto, siente el llamado del Lord por segunda vez en esta noche.

-¡Ahh, Maldicion¡

La marca de la serpiente se vuelve insoportable, reuniendo sus pocas fuerzas se dirige a salida, donde ocultos por la niebla de la noche se encuentran sus antiguos camaradas de matanzas, aguardando para cumplir la ejecucion del traidor, el lider del grupo, un mago de larga cabellera rubia y porte arrogante oculto bajo su capa se dirige al mago a sus espaldas.

-Preparate, si fallas y el escapa tambien te mataremos.

Aun sin ver la expresion de burla, oculta por la fria mascara de acero el joven mago sabe que lo hara bien, lo trae en la sangre.

-No fallare.

Mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras, una repentina corriente de aire congelado le hace volver la vista, Regulus Arcturus Black siente a su espalda un augurio de muerte que le hace dar la vuelta de inmediato, con la varita lista para el ataque, lo que ve solo es una vision de su futuro, la figura de un gran perro salvaje y espectral aparece como un presagio de su muerte.

Tan rapido como se manifiesta la presencia de el Grim en la parte superior de las escaleras esta se desvanece, un sudor helado recorre la espalda de Regulus mientras gira la perilla de la puerta, para acudir al llamado, tan solo alcanza a escuchar la ultima parte de la maldicion, mientras se desploma en la entrada de la mansion,solo siente le impacto de la luz verdosa mientras se separa de su cuerpo y la vida escapa de entre sus manos.

Sin emocion alguna guarda su varita mientras Lucius, el lider del grupo, se dispone a invocar la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, felicitándolo friamente al pasar a su lado.

-Bien hecho Snape, tu iniciación esta completa ahora.

Sus ojos se vuelven repentinamente mas oscuros de lo normal, mientras observa el cuerpo de su primera victima que se encuentra recargado contra el marco de la entrada, aun en el estado de calma en que se siente, algo en el llama poderosamente su atencion, en vez de la expresion de sorpresa y terror que esperaba encontrarse, la mirada ahora fija para siempre del mago da la impresion de estar observando el cielo estrellado, con una debil sonrisa apenas insinuada en su rostro cansado¨ Da la impresion de solo estar durmiendo¨ el pensamiento estupido cruza su mente por un momento.

Su mente lo devuelve a la realidad, mientras gira y sus pasos se alejan del cuerpo, que permanesce contemplando la eternidad, de su boca se escapa su voz llena de resentimiento y desprecio que expresa todo lo que percibe a su alrededor en ese momento.

-Descansa en paz.

--------------------

Capitulo 17.1

El fin de una era

Un pequeño de no mas de tres años se encuentra frente al libro de cuentos muggle, esperando que su padre deje de ver el libro y a su madre a continuación con el terror pintado en sus negros ojos.

-¡Papá¡ quiero que me leas el cuento que acabo de comprarme.

La mirada de terror que le dirige su padre no deja dudas, no es la mejor idea pedir a el que te lea un cuento antes de dormir, incluso siendo su primer hijo.

La castaña mira desde la puerta de la habitacion intentando gravar cada detalle de la conmovedora escena familiar en su cabeza, por que si se lo llega a contar a sus amigos y no se lo creen pedir prestado el pensadero.

-¡¡Papá¡¡

-Esta bien trae acá ese maldit… (la chica parada en la puerta lo mira con disgusto) ese libro.

Antes de leerlo comienza a hojearlo rápidamente, acto seguido lo arroja a un rincón de la habitación, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione, quien lo recoge y lo pone en su estante.

- Tengo una mejor idea, no quieres saber la historia de como el mago mas temible de los últimos años fue derrotado por tu tío Harry y sus demás amigos.

El niño le pone una mirada irónica que arranca muy a su pesar una sonrisa a Hermione.

-¿Papá, no fue el ministerio y los aurores quienes ganaron la guerra(lo vi en el profeta)?

A esto Severus empieza a maldecir internamente a Bertha Jorkins y sus estupidas historias, Hermione se acerca a su pequeño hijo besándole la frente, a lo que el se acurruca a su lado sentandose ambos en la cama.

-Nosotros estábamos con tu tío Harry ese día.

Los ojos negros del chico se ilumina de emoción, Severus piensa que es capaz de darle credito a Potter, nunca espero que se convirtiera en héroe de su hijo... pensandolo bien nunca creyó casarse y tener hijos, pero definitivamente pasar una tarde con su familia es algo que no cambiaria por nada.

Sus recuerdos lo llevan mas allá del tiempo, en que su mundo era diferente…

-Bien, empezare confiándote un gran secreto, algo que podría desmoronar a la comunidad mágica...

---------------

Todo estalla en llamas, Potter toma la delantera en tanto sus amigos ven con horror la ancha sonrisa de Voldemort, Nagi siempre cerca de el, se lanza con las fauces totalmente abiertas a lo que Flawkes baja a enfrentarla, dejando el campo libre al chico que aun de cara al terror que siente, no puede evitar mirar con odio a la abominación que lo condeno a ser en niño que vivió.

-¨ARESTO MOMENTUM¨

Su varita resplandece con un destello rojo apuntando a la sombra entre los Inferi que comienzan a moverse en forma muy lenta, dándole una oportunidad de enfrentar al Señor oscuro cara a cara, sin importarle que Voldemord apunte directamente a el .

-¿¡Este es su salvador¡?

¨Diffindo¨

Suelta una carcajada mientras la estupida maldición deja sin esperanzas a todo el mundo mágico impactándose en el brazo de harry, que ahora le produce dolor indicándole que esta roto en incapaz de moverse, esta completamente indefenso ante el.

-¿Sabes que vas a morir Harry?

Voldemort sostiene al chico como un guiñapo que se convulsiona silenciosamente mientras le dirige la mirada produciéndole un dolor mayor a ¨ Cruciatas ¨ sin darle el gusto de escuchar sus gritos y suplicas.

Los ojos del lord destellan de furia, al recordarle por un momento la noche de su caida, cuando James Potter creyó poder cambiar su destino, ahorra es el hijo quien lo desafía, no soportando el pensamiento lo arroja con furia a sus pies.

-¡Tan orgulloso como el inútil de tu padre¡

Harry sostiene su brazo, mientras que el dolor se va extendiendo, no puede hacer nada y solo alcanza a mirar con un odio infinito a ese monstruo.

-Solo muere

Harry cierra los ojos siente el impacto de la maldición, a lo lejos le parece oir su nombre en labios de la pelirroja, de rodillas al suelo y a punto de morir no puede pensar en nadie mas que en ella.

-Ginny

Todo se oscurece.

--------------

-¨Avada Kedabra¨

La cicatriz reacciona produciendo una luz segadora que envuelve al chico, dejando tendido en el suelo al joven Potter inconciente y con la herida en su frente consumiéndose hasta dejarla completamente limpia.

Hermione ve con horror como en la cara de Voldemort se ve reflejado un panico intenso, cada uno de sus rasgos aun humanos se ve contorsionado en una agonia de dolor, a un lado de la serpiente muerta se da cuenta que la Directora, Lupin y Artur Weasley sostiene el medallón de Salazar Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff y la taza de Ravenclaw rotos y libres de ser los recipientes de su alma, dándose cuenta de inmediato de la ultima misión que Dumbledore dejo.

-Las siente partes de su alma, ahora puede Morir.

Severus se encuentra viendo la escena desde los brazos de una Hermione que parece tener miedo de perderlo, a su mente viene la voz de lo que pensaba Dumbledore de que Harry es la ultima parte, la noche de Halloween al intentar matarlo Voldemort se desprendio de la septima parte del alma que habitaba su cuerpo, ahora solo es un cuerpo totalmente carente de vida.

-¨No puede morir, es verdad, pero tampoco esta vivo¨

La noche que los padres de Harry fueron asesinados empezó su caída, desde ese momento el poderoso Lord Voldemor estaba derrotado, el valor de enfrentar cualquier adversidad, y proteger a los que quieres, ese es el poder de Harry y no permitirá que termine como el, ese fue el legado que Lili y James Potter dieron a su hijo.

Los cuerpos reanimados de sus seguidores y todos los caidos en batalla, poco a poco caen al suelo, libres de la voluntad del lord que los movia, se a perdido mucho pero finalmente la batalla a terminado.

Las heridas causadas en cada mago por el toque de los Inferi empiezan a retroceder, Neville corre jundo con Luna y Ginny para ayudar a levantar el cuerpo de Harry.

-¡¡¡ESTA VIVO¡¡ ¡¡ HERMIONE EL SIGUE VIVO ¡¡

Voldemort empieza a lanzar gritos que congelan el alma en tanto que su cuerpo esta haciéndose pedazos, sin ninguna maldición diabólica que lo mantenga en este mundo esta desapareciendo, el que alguna vez fue considerado un ser inmortal, demuestra al final no ser mas que un hombre consumido por la locura.

Su piel lentamente se consume mientras un liquido oscuro parecido solo en aspecto a la sangre corre de diversas heridas en su cuerpo al suelo, que se esta transformando en polvo y huesos, ya que ahora ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo en el cual morir.


End file.
